


在地圖無法指引的地方

by kiakao1221



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Digimon Adventure 02, Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiakao1221/pseuds/kiakao1221
Summary: 自1995年那顆意外掉落到光丘的數碼蛋，使兩個世界產生第一次交流後，人們又經歷了數次仍不穩定的數碼世界所造成的危機。雖然一開始難免恐慌、不理解，但隨著交流的次數更加頻繁，擁有搭檔數碼寶貝的孩子逐漸增加，人類也很快就適應了：畢竟比起大多無害的異世界未知生物，氣候異常造成的災難嚴重多了，而且前者還總是有人出手解決。這也讓被選召的孩子們還能過著一般人的正常生活——大部分的時候。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *在02以後，last evolution之前，太一他們剛升上大學不久後的故事  
> *光太友情向  
> *和太CP向  
> *但基本上是八神太一中心
> 
> 很久沒寫文了也完全沒有文筆可言，只是很想寫一個他們的故事

緊急事態專用群組跳出訊息時，搭著地鐵正好經過御台場海濱公園的城戶丈嚇了一跳。他幾乎沒有多想就跳下車，一路上和所有逃竄的人們逆行，往地圖上亮著紅點的方向跑去。

「請大家往車站方向移動！不要靠近水邊，快點！」一個宏亮的聲音在吵雜的人群中顯得格外突兀，在遠處的是已經進化為成熟期的暴龍獸，正朝著水裡發動攻擊。武之內空向那個聲音的來源大喊：「太一！」

「空？」聲音的主人——八神太一轉頭，看到來人時臉上出現一閃而過的驚訝。但是兩人僅對視了一秒，空向太一點點頭：「這邊就交給我們吧！」聞言，比丘獸進化為巴多拉獸，與空一起接手了太一疏散人群的工作，而太一則回過身朝自己的搭檔狂奔而去。

雖然時刻尚早，然而不幸的是今天是個假日，休閒觀光的人並不少。待巴多拉獸救起所有仍受困在水上的人們，空也將岸邊的人疏散至足夠遠處後，她跳上巴多拉獸的爪子，飛往戰鬥的中心。

「疏散完畢。查到對手身份了嗎，光子郎？」

『這似乎並不是我們曾經遇過的數碼寶貝。』泉光子郎煩惱的聲音從耳機傳來，相伴的還有鍵盤快速的敲擊聲。『數碼世界的大門還有10分鐘才能在原處開啟，我也正在試著駭進太一的神聖計畫讀取資料，但這需要時間……』

『不要緊的，既然附近不會傷及無辜，目前看來這傢伙也沒辦法離開水面，我跟空想辦法把他控制在這裡就好！』太一的聲音也傳了過來。空從高處觀察著戰場，確實，無論在海裡製造出一個巨大漩渦的數碼寶貝是誰，他都沒有想要將身體浮出水面的意思，而雖然在場沒有可以下水戰鬥的數碼寶貝，但暴龍獸不定時朝著漩渦中心噴出的超級火焰也限制住了對方的動作。一切看起來似乎已經在掌控之中了。

而突發狀況就緊接著暴龍獸噴出的火焰而來。一條長長的觸手從靠近岸邊的水中突然衝出，無論是暴龍獸還是巴多拉獸都來不及在這麼短的時間內發動攻勢。

「暴龍獸，快向右倒！」太一大喊，觸手險些擦過暴龍獸的左眼，卻在攻擊落空後直直往站在後方的太一襲擊，把他的身體纏了兩圈往海底拖去。

「隕石巨翼！」數道火焰從空中打了下來，然而細細的觸手扭動著閃過了攻擊。再來一次已經無法避免傷及被觸手纏繞的太一。

「太一，不要——」空著急地大喊，驅使巴多拉獸往下俯衝，然而仍無法阻止太一的身影消失在水面上。

一時之間，搭檔遭受生命威脅似乎將要促成暴龍獸進行超進化，然而進化光芒卻僅閃爍了幾秒，下一刻暴龍獸竟退化回亞古獸。

「太一，太一——！！」亞古獸不顧一切地往水邊跑去，被從巴多拉獸爪子上跳下來的空給攔住。「不行！剛才光子郎查出來了，對手是完全體，你這樣只是去送死。」

「但是……」

「阿空——！」遠處傳來的聲音打斷了亞古獸。一人一獸回過頭，看到丈抱著哥瑪獸朝他們跑來。「還有……亞古獸？太一呢？闖進來的數碼寶貝呢？抱歉我沒有帶著耳機……」

「丈學長！」空截斷了丈一連串的疑問。「太一……太一被拖進海裡了，我和巴多拉獸會牽制海魔獸，你們快去救他！」

「沒問題！」哥瑪獸立刻跳進海裡，並進化成了海獅獸。空也讓巴多拉獸超進化為伽僂達獸，在趨於平靜的海面上尋找著攻擊的突破口。

當海獅獸在深海中找到抓著太一的海魔獸時，不由自主感到一陣惡寒——對方絕對不是什麼走失的友好數碼寶貝，他身上散發著一股令人毛骨悚然的氣息，就連海裡原來棲息的生物也早就全都逃之夭夭。太一看上去已經失去意識了，而同時海魔獸也注意到了海獅獸的到來，他勾起一抹邪笑開口：「反應挺快的嘛。」

「你的對手是我們，把那個人類放開！」

「好讓他幫助他的搭檔進化，來殺死我？別說笑了！罪惡之——」

「影翼斬！」伽僂達獸的攻擊及時打斷了海魔獸的必殺技。水裡產生一陣陣巨大的波動，雖然從空中的攻擊無法對水裡的數碼寶貝造成傷害，泡沫卻也成功遮掩了一瞬海魔獸的視線。「魚叉機關砲！」海獅獸抓住機會近距離攻擊，砲火炸斷了抓著太一的那隻手，他趕緊叼起太一的衣服往岸上游去。

「別想跑！」海魔獸的速度遠遠超過海獅獸，眨眼間就游到後者面前，張開了背後兩條長長的觸手，想要阻斷對方游上岸的可能。但伽僂達獸早就做好了準備，待海魔獸一靠近水面之際，他便從空中撲向水裡，抓住了海魔獸的雙手與背後的觸手。「海獅獸，趁現在！」

海獅獸抓緊機會叼著太一浮出水面，岸邊的兩人一獸神色慌張地接過失去意識的他。在空和丈合力讓太一在沙灘上躺平時，亞古獸在一旁擔憂地呼喚著太一。雖然手仍然有些發抖，臉色也顯得比空慌張許多，但丈努力地冷靜下來把手輕輕放在太一的脖頸上。

「丈學長，怎麼辦？這時候是不是要做那個……CPR嗎？」

「不，太一還有心跳，」丈移開手指。「阿空，亞古獸，來幫我把太一翻過來……對，然後把他的頭稍微抬起來……」

三人合力把太一擺成一個側躺著的姿勢，丈頻頻確認著太一的呼吸並沒有中斷，才抬起頭看向擔憂的空和亞古獸。「我會在這裡照顧他。海獅獸，進化吧！」丈握住了自己的神聖計畫，但仍然沒有移開探著太一氣息的那隻手。「海魔獸就拜託你們了！」

「……好的。」雖然緊皺著眉頭，空還是站了起來，注意力返回戰場。伽僂達獸仍然緊抓住海魔獸的觸手，但半身都已經被拖進了水裡。即使海戰對她們不利，對祖頓獸可就不一樣了。「伽僂達獸，不要放開觸手，下潛到水裡！」

『大門在十秒後打開，請你們把海魔獸打進門內！』

光子郎的聲音響起，空看見三隻數碼寶貝都已經沉進了海中，而光子郎標示的位置就在他們的正下方。

「伽僂達獸，祖頓獸，就是現在！」

「重錘火花！」

伽僂達獸在祖頓獸的錘子重擊的前一秒放開了抓住觸手的雙手，讓遭到力量壓制的海魔獸被直直地打向剛好打開的數碼世界的大門。

海魔獸的身影終於消失在門之後。

經歷過無數次生死關頭的被選召的孩子們早已和同齡人有些不同了。倒不是說他們就會因此感到格格不入——看那才剛升上大學就被邀約去參與系上各式運動比賽的太一，還有在國外交了不少朋友的美美，他們在人群裡適應得可好了——然而確實，在面臨著可能威脅性命的危險時，他們的心態是沒有在11歲時就差點死在異世界的人難以想像的。

曾經有人在閒聊時提起，我們這樣是不是有哪裡不太正常了？大夥兒原來歡騰的聲音沉寂了一陣子，卻好像也失去了一般人對正常的概念。說到底，正常是指對誰而言呢？孩子？學生？如果對他們這些被選召的孩子來說，可能這才是他們的正常吧。話題很快地換了一個又一個，而這個問題也被孩子們拋諸腦後。

不合時宜地，這段過往的記憶浮現在空的腦海裡。回過頭看到失去意識的太一，她好像可以感受到：他們或許真的不太正常了。

海面好不容易趨於平靜不久，仍然維持著側躺姿勢的太一突然蠕動了一下。「……嗚，咳！」太一咳出了幾口海水，難受地撐開雙眼。「噁……頭好暈……」

「太一！」亞古獸哭喪著臉趴到了太一肩膀上。太一想給對方一個安慰的拍肩，可惜力與願違，因為搭檔幾乎把整個身體都趴上來了。「亞古獸，你壓著我起不來……」

空在一旁寬慰地呼出一口氣。「太好了……嗯，他醒來了，不過最好還是得做個檢查。」

「太一，有沒有哪裡不舒服？」丈扶著太一慢慢坐起身來，後者晃了晃因為浸滿了水而濕漉漉的腦袋。「除了頭暈都沒什麼大不了的……你們解決那個墨魚混蛋了？」

「墨魚獸才沒有那麼強，那是海魔獸。」布加獸擺了擺短短的手，得意地抬起頭，好像他打從一開始就知道那是海魔獸似的。「最後是我把他打進門裡的喔！」

「嘿——真了不起！」太一笑著說。「說起來，丈，你怎麼會在這附近啊？」

布加獸搶在丈之前秒答。「丈是為了買參考書喔。真是的，明明是難得的假期說。」

「果然嗎……」空默默地吐槽了一聲，丈的臉微微泛紅。

「布加獸！這種事情無所謂啦！」

雖然一旁正歡笑著，但太一注意到了亞古獸的表情不對。「亞古獸，發生什麼了嗎？」

搭檔難得地躊躇了一下才開口：「如果我不躲開的話，太一你就不會……」

「如果你不躲開的話，我就要有個少隻眼睛的搭檔了。」太一毫不猶豫地說，用拳頭輕輕敲了一下亞古獸的手臂。「別愁眉苦臉的，這可不像我們啊！來吧，幫我站起來。」太一扶著亞古獸緩緩站起身，然後動了動手腳，確認自己身體並無大礙，接著像突然想起甚麼似的轉向抱著比高獸的空。「對了，空，借一下耳機。」太一指了指自己的左耳，他的耳機在剛才的戰鬥時不知道什麼時候弄掉了。

「喂，光子郎？你別聽空說的，我完全沒事……」太一接過空的耳機，正想報個平安卻馬上被對面的聲音給打斷。「救護車已經在路上了，再怎麼樣也該去醫院檢查一下。」

「我沒事……不需要救護車啦！」太一說，面前的兩個人馬上露出不贊同的表情。看上去大有無視傷者意願把人抬去醫院的架勢。「欸……等等。」太一摸了摸自己褲子的腰帶，突然安靜下來。

「怎麼了？」空疑惑地看著太一越來越大的翻找動作，他幾乎要把整個人都扭到背後去了。

「……我的神聖計畫好像掉在海裡了。」

事實證明，無論如何水裡戰都必須要拜託真正有本事下水的數碼寶貝。就算打架打得過，東西掉進了海裡除了他們也沒人找得回來。但一起回到太一手裡的耳機還是徹底報銷了。隨著救護車警鈴聲由遠而近地到來，同時報銷的還有太一不想去醫院的願望。

雖然被送進了急診室，但因為意識清楚，理學檢查上也沒什麼問題，太一就只是在被做了幾個檢驗後又被問了一連串問題，就被交代待在病床上靜養，等候通知。

「空，丈，你們原本有事的吧？可以不用陪我的，不知道我得在這裡待多久。」

「嗯……我可以待一下再走，畢竟是黃金周的最後一天嘛。」空聳聳肩。「丈學長呢？」

丈沒有馬上回答，他盯著抱在懷裡的布加獸，勾起一個淡淡的笑容。「我只是覺得……有些懷念不是嗎？」他抬頭看看太一，又看看空。「像這樣面臨危險，然後一起戰鬥，好像回到了小時候一樣。」

「…………」

「雖然這樣講好像不太好，但感覺這些戰鬥總是能把我們聚在一起，而且也讓我更有力量面對明天了。」似乎覺得自己說了太多，丈有些害羞地打哈哈了幾句。「我這麼說是不是不太正常？」

丈，你的讀書壓力是不是很大——本來正要開口的太一想了想還是默默把話吞了回去。

「如果可以的話，我還是希望我們可以因為更簡單的理由聚在一起啦。」空苦笑著說。

「我們可以一起去數碼世界呀！」比高獸說，頭上的觸角隨著聲音起伏跟著雀躍地晃動。「很久很久沒有大家一起去了！對吧，空？」

「……是呀，但是現在沒那麼容易了呢。」空的聲音仍然帶著一點笑意，但是她低下了頭，令人看不清她臉上的表情。「現在每個人都有很多事情要做，不是說要一起去就能出發的。」

「是嗎……」比高獸的聲音顯得有些失望。

「也不一定嘛，未來總會有機會的。」太一試圖鼓勵地說。

「就是啊，說不定突然有個什麼危機……」丈開口，瞬間病床邊的每雙眼睛都拋來震驚的視線。「抱歉，那樣好像也不太好。」

空氣頓時陷入一片沉默。今天急診室來去的人不算多，但兩人三獸擠在病床旁顯得這個空間更加狹小。數碼寶貝們對於這種氛圍不是很熟悉，各個你看我、我看你，不知道該如何是好。

就在此時，瞄了一眼手錶的丈突然哇地一聲叫了出來，把站在一旁的空嚇了一跳。

「抱歉，我該走了，沒想到已經這個時間……」丈不好意思地說。「我和讀書會的人有約，差點就忘了。」

「我和你一起走吧，丈學長。」空說，但仍然擔心地看著太一。「太一，你一個人沒問題吧？」

「不用擔心啦，醫生都說了我沒什麼事的。」太一聳聳肩，一派輕鬆地說。「希望可以趕在光和大輔他們回來御台場之前出院就好，我可不想讓所有人都知道我進了醫院。」

「啊，關於這個……」空舉起了自己的手機，表情有點尷尬。「小光剛才已經在群組問這次戰鬥的結果如何，因為你沒有像以前戰鬥一結束就發訊息，所以……」

「什、但你們可以不要回答她詳細過程嘛！」

「我們沒有啊，所以她一定直接去私訊光子郎了。」

「啊——真是的。」太一哀號了一聲，「我就真的沒事嘛……」

「你的觀察時間還沒有結束。」丈認真地說。「好好休息吧，太一。我們先走了。」

隨著比高獸、布加獸和亞古獸此起彼落道別的聲音消失，急診室的這個角落也安靜了下來。

又過了幾個小時，亞古獸已經在床邊的椅子上沉沉睡去。盯著來來去去的人們和醫療人員，太一也有些撐不住睡意。半夢半醒間，有個人影突然出現在他的床尾。太一正想抬起頭鄭重說明他現在感覺前所未有的好，甚至有力氣去和古加獸過幾招——後面這句只打算放在心裡。但他準備好的說詞被卡在喉嚨裡沒能說出口，因為站在面前的人是本應該還在幾百公里外的光子郎。

「光子郎？你不是去參加什麼營隊了嗎？」

「我跟老師申請取消接下來的課程了。」光子郎說得彷彿那是一件無關緊要的小事，他快步走到病床邊。「你真的不要緊了嗎？」

「早就沒事啦！其實根本可以不用來醫院的，都是丈大驚小……」看到光子郎的表情，太一的聲音越來越小，到最後都囁嚅不清了。「抱歉，害你擔心了。」

「……太一沒有任何需要道歉的地方。」光子郎的眉頭緊鎖，低下頭沉著聲音說。「我應該早一點分析出那傢伙的資料，這種事情根本不該發生。要道歉的是我才對。」

「你在說什麼啊！才不是這樣——」太一有些亂了手腳，他搭上光子郎的肩膀。「是我太不小心了，沒想到那隻墨魚這麼卑鄙，居然來陰的。如果不是你，丈他們也沒辦法把那傢伙打回去數碼世界，不是嗎？」

「但是……」見光子郎還要反駁，太一看到他抱在懷裡的年糕獸，靈機一動試圖轉移話題。「不用在意啦！比起來我還比較好奇，你該不會……是讓超比多獸載你回來御台場的吧？」

光子郎一瞬間似乎還想說些什麼，但被這個生硬的轉移話題技術給哽住了，只能乾巴巴地吐出一句藉口：「我想我們應該飛得夠高？」

「那不是重點吧！之前說過我們平常沒事最好保持低調的是誰啊！」

「現在又不是沒事！太一你都沒有在乎自己的安全——」

「怎麼又是我的錯了？剛才你不是還說我都是對的！」

「我剛剛不是這麼說的，而且這是兩件事情！」

「八神先生？」就在太一快要不知道該怎麼阻止光子郎把話題繞回去的時候，一位護理師抱著板夾靠近了他所在的這張床。兩人立刻停下了爭執。「檢查結果都沒問題，您看起來也挺有精神的——」護理師微笑，光子郎和太一都不好意思地低了低頭。「觀察時間已經結束了，您可以到護理站那邊辦理出院。」

「好的，非常謝謝您。」太一掀開床單，輕搖還睡在家屬座位上的亞古獸。「亞古獸，我們該走囉。」光子郎有點不滿地看著太一，後者幾乎可以從他的眼神讀出無聲的抗議——這個討論可還沒有結束。

「太一不等一下再走嗎？光應該很快就會回來了。」把亞古獸送回八神家後，太一幾乎想立刻轉身就跑。

「我這不是不想讓她擔心我嘛……」太一咕噥說，抓了抓他蓬鬆的頭髮。「周末我就會回來的，到時候再一起出門吧。先走了！」

太一離開公寓後，果不其然看到光子郎站在原處等他。不過出乎他意料的，對方並沒有馬上提起剛才醫院裡沒有結束的話題，而是低頭在深思著什麼。

「喂……光子郎，你還在生氣嗎？」光子郎聞言抬起頭，就看到太一憋著一張看上去可憐兮兮的臉。「我沒有在生氣。」光子郎說，嘆了一口氣。「我只是在想，有什麼辦法可以讓我就算沒辦法趕到戰鬥現場，也能和戰場上的任何一個人即時連線……」

「別想太多了啦，你現在課業壓力應該很重吧。不要累過了頭都沒有休息……」

「本來我就很重視這件事情，今天你又差點因此死掉。」光子郎忽視了太一嘀咕著說：我才沒有差點死掉。「對我來說其他事情可以排到次要事項。」

「次要……」太一的聲音流露出了一股無奈。他想起自己高中三年級時沒日沒夜的讀書生活，不禁起了雞皮疙瘩。不過確實，每個人需要花在念書上面的時間本來就不同，更不用說是光子郎了。「你還真有餘裕啊……」

不知不覺車站就到了眼前，光子郎回過身面對太一，本來似乎想張口說些什麼，卻又閉上了嘴搖搖頭，最後只說：「太一你回去之後如果有任何不舒服，請馬上聯繫我。」

「你也是，不要又盯著電腦一整晚了啊。」

當太一終於緩慢地爬上位於二樓的租屋處時，天色已經漸漸暗了下來。他忍下想要立刻跳上床睡到不省人事的衝動，打開了筆記型電腦，點開通訊軟體。

一整排閃著未讀訊息的聯絡人佔滿了整個頁面。「嗚哇……」太一哀號了一聲。因為手機跟著他一起落水了，導致從上岸後到現在他都沒能跟任何人聯繫上，只能請光子郎先幫忙跟他的家人那邊報平安。

就在太一開機後不久，大概是算準了他差不多到家的時間，屬於光子郎的那一小格正好跳出唯一的一則訊息：『手機別開機，先把外殼打開，讓它晾乾一整晚。』

「是是。」太一自言自語地說，等把手機拆好了放在窗台才回到電腦前，打算從置頂的群組開始一個個點開回應。「手機壞掉了……已經回到家……身體完全沒事……好，就這樣。」就在太一點擊傳送不久，果不其然就收到了來自八神光的語音通話申請。安撫妹妹花了太一不少時間，畢竟又是受傷又是失聯，這次的確是他的不對。一併接收了來自父母的關心後，太一才掛了語音通話，繼續回覆被他晾了半天的訊息。

「終於回完了……啊，還有一則。」在一整排聯絡人的最下面，差點被太一錯過的是只有一則未讀訊息的，來自石田大和的訊息提醒。

太一歪著頭點開了訊息欄。

跳出來的小視窗上顯示的是佈滿了整個頁面，一整排的『石田大和已收回訊息』，唯一沒有被收回的是最後面的一句：『沒事了，我按錯。』

「……搞什麼啊，這傢伙。」

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想跟人聊數碼喔；；  
> 絆之後就一直很想看還沒到那之前空也是會參與戰鬥的，所以就這麼寫了  
> 醫院過程是參考親友經驗，不知道日本實際是怎麼跑的有誤歡迎指正  
> 雖然腦子裡想的是光太友情向+和太CP向文，但感覺可能會被我寫成八神太一中心的全員向無CP性冷感文……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：本章部分情節踩在underage的邊緣上  
> *Tag和分級已更新，注意踩雷  
> *使用無印小說版和02的部分設定，無視部分設定（有講跟沒講一樣
> 
> 阿和登場果然要害我改分級了……（阿和：怪我？

週五的最後一堂課總是顯得特別漫長，太一可以感受到周遭不少同學們蓄勢待發想衝出教室的氛圍。他點亮了放在課本旁邊的手機，上頭顯示下午四點整——還有15分鐘才下課。太一正想關起螢幕時，突然看見上頭的亮度閃了閃，才又恢復原狀。他嘆了口氣。

距離黃金周時在御台場碰上海魔獸已經過去了幾個星期，他的手機自那天起就有點故障——雖然與最近似乎不幸中毒的筆記型電腦相比，手機泡過海水還能救回已經是萬幸——平常是沒造成他多大的困擾，比方說接聽電話什麼的仍然沒有問題；但是偶爾，通訊軟體上的訊息和郵件就是會晚了幾分才收到。上個月打工的薪水才剛剛入帳，想著是否要拿自己的第一份薪資去買支新手機的太一十分煩惱。

回想起當時的戰鬥，太一的目光雖然仍然注視著講課的教授，還是在不知不覺中走了神：前幾天他向空和丈兩人問起了那場戰鬥的細節。才知道他落水後不久暴龍獸就無法維持成熟期的姿態，退化回亞古獸。過去不是沒有無法維持進化狀態的經驗，但若不是因為自身力量不足，就是有外力因素影響；然而顯然那天兩者皆無。

是因為神聖計畫那時不在手裡？還是因為他昏了過去，無法給予亞古獸進化能量？太一回想在海裡被抓住時，纏繞在身上的觸手除了擠出他體內剩餘的氧氣外，在那之後的確試圖在他身上摸索著什麼。只不過早在被拖進海裡的時候，太一就在掙扎的途中不小心弄掉了神聖計畫。

但是……不會吧，海魔獸看起來不像是有那麼聰明的樣子。太一一邊失禮地想，後來還是默默決定找時間把這件事和光子郎討論看看。

下課鐘一響，太一四周的同學果不其然如脫韁野馬似的離開教室，準備迎接美好的周末。就在太一跟上大多數人的腳步後不久，他的手機震動了起來。螢幕顯示的是『光 來電』，太一立刻接通電話。

「光，怎麼了？我才剛下課。」

「哥哥，你沒有看到丈哥在群組留的訊息吧？」

「什麼訊息？」

「『非攻擊事件，麻煩大家傍晚六點集合，記得低調』。你真的該換支手機了，哥哥……」

「丈留的？會是什麼事情啊？」

「我也不知道。」光才剛說完，另一個有些吵鬧的聲音從遙遠的地方傳來：「太一學長——我也會去喔！好久不見了！」

「那是大輔嗎？」

「嗯，我們大家都會去，剛才也連絡一乘寺和伊織了。」光的那邊有不少吵雜聲，太一想或許是他們一群人已經在學校先集合起來了。「晚點見囉，哥哥。」

「晚點見。」

太一掛了電話，點開通訊軟體裡的群組欄位。等待了幾秒鐘才看到更新的訊息：丈的留言是兩個小時前傳的，除了太一每個人都已經回應了會出席。

這個群組當初就是為了和數碼世界相關的緊急事件而成立的，但是一直以來這類型的集合訊息幾乎都是光子郎一個人在發送。畢竟不管是在法易路島還是在東京，光子郎一定都是第一個掌握最新情報的人。相較起來丈是從來沒有傳過集合訊息的，不過這次如此迫切的集合時間，還是讓眾人不免感到不安。

『我也會到。』把訊息傳出去之後，太一隨即動身前往集合地點。

丈傳送過來的地址是在住宅區，看起來應該是在他租屋處附近的公園。太一抵達的時候正好快要六點，而丈、大和與空已經在公園入口等待了。各自打過招呼後不久，太刀川美美也帶著高石岳、八神光、本宮大輔、一乘寺賢、井上京與火田伊織出現，最後面的則是光子郎。

「大家好久沒有這樣全部到齊了呢！」美美坐上鞦韆，有點興致盎然地說：「簡直像國中的時候一樣！」

「雖然把奧柏獸他們留在家裡了……」伊織環顧了下他們幾乎佔據了整個公園的一大陣仗，有點猶豫地說：「不過我們這麼多人擠在這裡真的有低調嗎？」

「唉……但是我家也沒辦法容納我們所有人。」丈嘆了口氣煩惱地說。「公園至少比較掩人耳目吧？」

「寒暄的話就等等再說吧。丈，到底發生什麼了？」大和說。

雖然丈相對其他人而言的確是比較容易大驚小怪，但是難得看著他一臉正經嚴肅的模樣，眾人還是屏息等待著了解這次集合的原因。終於，他深吸了一口氣道：「我就長話短說吧……今天早上有幾個政府官員來到我的學校，說要找我討論有關數碼寶貝的事。」

空氣就安靜了一瞬，下一秒每個人都搶著提出自己的疑問。

「為什麼？」

「最近有出事嗎？」

「對方是誰？」

「他有帶槍嗎！」

「大輔你電視看太多了吧！」

「會不會是要索賠啊……」

「欸……不會吧？」

「還是丈學長偷偷讓哥瑪獸進化渡河被發現了？」

「我才沒有做這種事呢！」雖然眾人的聲音此起彼落，丈還是立刻吐槽了美美的臆測。「我上課才上到一半呢。突然被教授找了出去，還看到好幾個穿著西裝的人，我本來還真的以為是闖了什麼禍……結果對方是想來和我討論有關數碼寶貝誤闖現實世界的對策，似乎他們打算成立一個相關部門的樣子。簡而言之——就是想跟我們尋求合作。」

除了光子郎，每個人看上去都十分震驚，一時之間沒有人開口。直到空打破了沉默：「那你怎麼回答？」

「……我不認為我可以下這個決定。我告訴他們我要思考一下，幸好他們也能理解，說之後會再聯絡我。」丈又嘆了一口氣。「這就是今天集合大家的原因。」

「但是，為什麼直到現在才來呢？」太一問。

「而且為什麼會是找丈學長呢？」美美接著問，丈露出了一臉『我也不想啊』的怨天尤人表情。

「重點是——這種事情早在我們小學的時候就該來了！對吧，泉學長？」京轉向一旁低頭思考著的光子郎。

「我想恐怕就是這個問題，」光子郎開口，大家雜亂的討論聲停了下來。「丈是我們十二個人裡第一個成年的。」

眾人不明白地看著光子郎，無聲地催促著他繼續說下去。

「讓我從頭說明吧：這幾年來數碼世界已經逐漸穩定，只有偶爾因為網路資料異常，導致大門開啟才會有數碼寶貝誤闖；我們也都知道，絕大多數闖入的都是成熟期以下，完全體並不常見，理論上來說就算需要戰鬥，風險也不大……」光子郎飛快地看了太一一眼，而大和接著說道：「但是這種現象在一般市民看來仍然是相當危險的。對嗎？」

光子郎點點頭：「是的。我想，數碼世界的相關數據在我們這邊無法儲存的現象應該也在這幾年改善了，所以政府才會想在這時候成立相關部門，並請我們提供協助。不過，以官方的角度來看，一旦決定開始介入這些事件，合作對象就需要慎選了；就如大和剛才說的，大多不了解數碼寶貝的一般市民仍然把這看作是危險的事。」

「所以他們不能找還沒有成年的人合作……」太一在一旁歸納出結論，而光子郎附和道：「沒錯，這麼一來，丈就成了最佳人選：他們既可以確保資訊來源，另一方面，他們肯定知道我們會一起行動，所以其實也等同於和我們所有人合作。」

「……的確是相當兩全其美又不會收到批評聲浪的做法呢。」小賢委婉地評論道。

「就是很狡猾吧。」大輔說。

「這樣好嗎，我們並不了解他們想要從我們這裡得到什麼吧？」大和的聲音帶了點猶豫。

「但是，總有一天兩個世界會真的可以互相交流吧？如果從現在開始做準備也沒什麼不好。」太一說。

十幾個半大的少年少女們再度展開七嘴八舌的討論。有人覺得隨著全世界擁有搭檔數碼寶貝的孩子開始增加，未來另一個世界的存在勢必不再只是個公開的秘密；有人覺得其中必定有什麼陰謀，因為電視上都是這麼演的；有人吐槽事到如今這麼多狀況他們都遇過了，多個這邊世界新設立的單位根本不是什麼大問題；也有人提出每次戰鬥後如果造成街道毀損，其實也確實需要政府的協助……

「我認為無論如何，都不能改變到我們現在的生活方式。」空說，難得地得到了眾人一致的認同。「一直以來我們參與數碼世界的事情都是基於個人的意願。如果合作無可避免的話，這是最需要說明白的。」

「我也這麼想。不過我覺得剛才京提到了一個重點……就是關於戰後毀損的問題。」太一說，看起來有些煩惱。「雖然我們可以盡量做到遠離市區、疏散人群，但是很難不產生……那個詞是什麼來著。」

「附帶損害吧？」光子郎說，太一猛地點頭。「太一說的沒錯，過去幾次造成大型災害的事件雖然都很快地被重建好了，但是我們在交戰的時候大多難以避免造成附帶損害。」不出所料，每個人都看了看身邊較常併肩作戰的夥伴，露出一個心虛的笑容。「我剛才試圖整理了一下大家的意見，如果這麼談如何呢？往後數碼世界再次出現會影響到現實世界的異常活動的話，在不影響我們的生活的前提，我們都可以提供給他們所需的相關資訊，而在處理這些異常活動的時候若造成了周邊的損傷，就由他們幫助我們重建。」

「和現在我們做事的方法大致上沒什麼改變……只是差在這會變成正式的合作而已嗎。」大和說。

「我覺得這樣可以接受。」

「贊成。」

「我好像不是很明白到底達成什麼結論了……」

「反正提供資訊也只會是光子郎哥和京去做，大輔你就維持平常的樣子就好了。」

「你是在安撫我還是嘲諷我啊……」

「其實岳說得也沒錯啦。」

「怎麼連太一學長都這麼說！」

太一笑著拍了拍一臉欲哭無淚的大輔的背，眼角餘光注意到一股盯著自己的視線。他轉過身去，正好和大和四目交接。太一歪了歪頭看著他，對方卻撇開目光，沒有開口。

「那麼，就這麼定啦！丈，接下來不管是要談判還是幹嘛的就靠你了！」太一拍板定案，自然地轉向在一旁的丈。

「欸——？！我嗎！」話題突然回到自己身上，讓丈哀號了聲。

「當然啊，畢竟最一開始把大家找來的不就是你嗎？」太一說。

「是這樣沒錯，好吧……」丈不知道第幾次嘆了口氣。「誰叫我的年紀最大呢……」

「哎呀，真是好久不見的台詞了。」空下意識地與美美對望，兩個人同時爆笑出聲。而本來一臉苦悶的丈也憋不住笑了出來，擺擺手一臉坦蕩地示意大家盡量笑吧。

「沒想到會討論到這麼晚。」太一甩了甩時鐘畫面再次閃爍的手機，無視了光子郎看著他粗魯對待機械的無奈表情。「光！我送你吧？」

「沒關係啦，我們這麼多人同方向呢。」光指了指周遭的同校同學們，微笑著說。「哥哥你不是還要回去拿電腦嗎？我們明天見吧！」

「太一學長！我會把小光安全送回家的，不用擔心！」京拉著光的手臂，做出一個浮誇的敬禮動作。岳則是在一旁笑著附和。

「年輕人真有活力啊……」往御台場方向的眾人離去後，太一不禁感嘆了一句。而大和神態自若地走到他身旁吐槽。「別說得好像老人一樣好嗎。」

「你走這邊？」

「……剛好有事在那附近。」

「喔……」

在回到租屋處的路上，太一和大和有一搭沒一搭地聊著天，關心一下彼此到了新環境的現況——從上了大學以來，課業、打工、人際來往和種種事項填滿了生活的每一分空隙，雖然不至於到喘不過氣，但仍促使兩人到了現在才有時間見面。在熟識的好友陪同下路程似乎也縮短不少，不知不覺兩人就走到了目的地。

看見大和臉上遲疑的表情，太一倒是直接了當地開口：「好啦，都特地送我到這裡了，還找什麼藉口。」他打開樓下的大門，向仍在門外吹著冷風的大和招手。「上來吧。」

「……你早就注意到了吧。」跟上太一的腳步，大和在對方打開房門的時候小聲地開口。

「你有沒有照過鏡子看自己的表情啊。」太一裝作無所謂地哼了一聲，但沒能掩蓋住自己有點泛紅的臉頰。「先警告你，這裡的牆壁薄得很，你可不要搞太大動靜。」

這個房間對獨自一人生活而言還能說是綽綽有餘，兩個即將成年的男人在裡頭走動就顯得有點擁擠了；不過，床的大小倒是還算過得去。落下門鎖，大和把後背包放在門口擺好。

「別說大話，搞出太大動靜的還不知道是誰呢。」

大和抓住太一正在卸下外套的手，把人拉近，些微的身高差距讓他需要將頭壓得更低才能吻上對方的脖頸。顧不得金色的髮絲搔癢著側臉，太一忍住下意識想發出的呻吟，把還掛著一隻袖口的外衣甩開，不甘示弱地開始剝掉對方身上的衣物。大和順勢把太一推倒在他身後的床上，並騰出一隻手，靈巧地把太一早已皺成一團的襯衫扣子給解開，然後慢慢地向下移動著親吻的位置。他帶著薄繭的指頭在太一的胸口游移，惹得身下人一陣顫抖。

「少在那邊扭捏了……」太一一面喘息，一面扭動著想把長褲給踢掉。「我和光明天、嗯……早上還有約。別做到太晚。」

「……這可是你說的。」大和有點不滿地把對方身上最後一件遮蔽物扔到地上去，隨即想起自己差點忘掉的一件事。「喂，你……潤滑油放在哪？」

「啊？我沒有……你沒準備嗎？」

「我們可是在你家欸！」

「拜託，我又沒有和別……」太一截斷自己未完的話，漲紅了臉。「你現在還要跟我吵這個啊！」

差點吵起來的兩人突然同時意識到彼此都忘了克制音量而安靜下來。看著仍然壓在自己身上，表情有點無奈的大和，太一嘆了一口氣，覺得好不容易才剛要形成的氣氛都冷掉了。

「進不來今天就算了啦。」太一推了推大和的肩膀，想讓他從自己身上起來。但對方卻只是向後退去，停在他的鼠蹊部上方。

大和抬眼看了下太一，似乎想從後者的眼神中尋求同意。然而太一完全沒有理解到他想爭取什麼同意，只是一臉困惑地看著他。大和嘀咕了一聲，可能是在說「該死的」或是「自找的」，太一不是很確定，因為下一秒大和就低下頭，含住了他半勃著的陰莖。

「喂，大和！你、嗯……」太一抬起手擋住了自己的嘴，以防喉間的呻吟洩漏出來。另一隻手則往下抓住了埋頭在自己腿間的大和的頭髮，卻不知道是想把對方推開還是鼓勵著他繼續。

雖然大和的技術並不熟稔，還有幾次舔舐的時候沒能收好牙齒——畢竟在今天以前，大和對於口交的認知都還停留在理論階段，從來沒有真的實行過。不過太一顯然也是半斤八兩，在從未體驗過的強烈刺激下，他很快就被推上高潮巔峰。大和在他射出來的前一刻退開，轉而用手擼動著發顫的陰莖，並接住前端射出的微涼精液。

「……真快啊。」

「你想打架嗎。」太一抬腿踢了大和的胸口一腳。不過還在高潮餘韻裡的攻擊顯得軟綿綿的，一點威脅性也沒有。

「是誰說不要做太晚的？」大和抓住太一踩在自己身上的腿，把它掛到了肩膀上。他沒有花太多時間欣賞對方完全向自己打開的身體，就伸出還沾著精液的手指緩緩插入他的後穴。擴張的過程並沒有受到多少阻力，兩人本來也沒打算在這上面花太多時間，但太一第三次催促著大和別再磨蹭的時候激怒了對方，讓他剛戴上套子就毫無預警地壓在他身上，直插到底。

剛才還逞著口頭上勝利的太一沒做好準備，體內瞬間被撐滿的感覺讓他忍不住仰起脖子，咬緊牙關。「唔、該死……你別像個處男一樣……」

「是你沒耐心才……」大和喘著氣，他也並不好受，但還是停下了自己的動作給對方時間適應。「抱歉，太一，會痛嗎？」

「……沒事。」太一放軟了態度。等到身體適應得差不多了，他抬起雙手抱住大和，示意他可以繼續了。

大和把吻落在太一耳後，下身開始規律地抽插。兩人都小心地沒有發出太大的聲響，只是享受難得沒有爭吵的親暱。一段時間後，一向不怎麼在性愛過程說話的大和似乎按耐不住內心的疑問，難得地主動開口：「上次的戰鬥你……沒受傷吧？」

「上次……什麼？」太一睜開茫然的雙眼，停頓了幾秒才會過意來。「啊……那根本不算什麼……」

大和皺眉，停下了動作。「你應該更小心一點，要不是丈剛好出現……」

「你幹嘛跟光子郎說一樣的……啊、難不成，」太一像是終於想通了什麼，賊兮兮地笑了起來。「之前的訊息原來是想關心我嗎？什麼嘛，早說不就好了，幹嘛收回啊。」看著太一一副不把那當一回事的態度，大和突然燃起一股怒火。「你這傢伙……真的是不懂別人的心情。」

大和把還掛在肩上的腿往另一個方向推，借力將身下的人給整個翻了過去，讓他跪趴在床上。在太一還沒來得及反應的時候又用體重壓住對方。「喂，你幹嘛……」太一被枕頭悶住的抗議聲傳來，大和沒有理會。短暫中場休息後的第二波攻勢來得遠比剛開始還要猛烈，太一甚至感覺到有一點痛，但他默默咬牙忍了下來。

太一一直都不怎麼喜歡這個姿勢，雖然像動物一樣交媾這個想法也許令人興奮，但是這麼一來他就沒辦法看著大和的臉。不過往往，他們要是像今天這樣做到吵起來的話，最後常常就是會淪落到想要壓制對方。大和沒再繼續剛才的話題，而太一也識相地閉上嘴。

在感覺到快要射出來的時候，大和加快了抽插的速度，一隻手不忘伸下去撫慰太一再次興奮起來的勃起，想要讓兩人一起高潮。另一隻手則從頭到尾都環抱著對方的胸口，像是在阻止逃跑似的緊抓不放。他的嘴唇貼在太一的耳邊，小聲呢喃著對方的名字：「太一……太一……」

「大和……」太一也輕聲回應。他將掌心覆蓋在扣緊自己胸口的手背上，隔著交纏的手指，他幾乎可以感覺到自己劇烈的心跳。

其實太一有點搞不懂兩人怎麼會變成現在這種關係的——一切開始於兩年前的一次戰鬥，那次誤闖現實世界的數碼寶貝力量並不是特別強，但卻因為不容易控制住行動而糾纏許久。最後是太一想到讓暴龍獸進化成機械暴龍獸，用發射出去的金屬手臂纏住對手，並就著這個姿勢一起進入了數碼世界。回到數碼世界的砲彈獸和閃電球獸疑惑地看了看周圍熟悉的環境，就冷靜下來飛走了。留下的兩人兩獸只能等著光子郎找到他們，或是拿著D3的學弟妹再打開門讓他們回去。

在等待的時候，或許是剛才戰鬥的腎上腺素還沒消下去（雖然搭檔都累得退回幼年期，靠在樹旁睡覺了），也可能是對剛才戰鬥時使用的戰術上有些不合，兩個人久違地打成一團。不過比起小時候互相往臉上揮拳頭，他們這時只是在地上試圖壓制對方而已。

「我說了，剛才你要是讓加魯魯獸就這樣壓制住他們，根本不需要拖那麼久！」大和把一時鬆懈下來的太一一把往草地裡按下去，跨坐在對方身上。

「然後那傢伙的炸彈就會在下一秒像這樣把你們給掀開！」太一舉起雙手把大和往後推，兩人的姿勢調轉了過來。「你是笨蛋啊，你明明就有看到吧！」

「你才是笨蛋！居然就那樣抓住閃電球獸，機械暴龍獸的爪子會導電好嗎，你那時候還站在他的頭上！」

「所以我這不是把開門的時間算得剛剛好嗎！」

「你只是在碰運氣罷了！該死的。」

大和再次把太一壓到地上去，這次雙手雙腳併用地扣住了對方的四肢。其實他是知道的，上了高中仍然繼續踢足球的太一，比起玩樂團的自己體力好上許多。但是同時他也知道，太一會擔心傷到自己彈貝斯的手而不敢用全力反擊。

果然，被他制服在手裡的太一沒再繼續掙扎，只是擺出一副挑釁的臉色看著他。「在這裡贏了我又怎樣啊，石田大和先生？」

大和沒有回答。太一開口之後他才發現兩人現在靠的距離有多近，無法控制的身體反應也因為緊緊貼合的下半身而開始變得明顯。大和有些紅了臉，腦子一熱就鬆開了壓制著對方的右手，往兩人緊貼著的下身探了過去。

「喂，你在……」遲鈍如太一也察覺到了現在曖昧的氛圍，漲紅著臉扭了一下身體。「發情嗎你？」

大和的手早在太一還沒注意到的情況下就解開了他的褲檔，按在身下人同樣起了反應的硬物上，他停下了動作。「……你不想要嗎？」

「……」太一先是紅著臉別開了視線，然後在短短幾秒又下定了決心似的，把空出來的那隻手也往對方的褲檔摸去。「我可沒有這麼說……」

在大和的協助下太一才成功解開了他的鈕扣，拉下拉鍊。這不是一場很舒服的手淫，兩人手邊什麼道具都沒有，過於乾澀的掌心和快速又生硬的摩擦讓彼此都有點吃痛，但是卻又像是在競爭似的，兩人都不想停下來。

直到在彼此的手裡達到高潮的時候，只專注於眼前人的他們都沒有留意到，靠在一旁睡覺的搭檔早就轉醒了。

「你說他們在做什麼啊，獨角獸？」

「不知道……不過應該不是在打架。」獨角獸略帶困惑地說，但直覺讓他補上了一句：「我覺得我們假裝不知道比較好，滾球獸。」

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新手駕駛……還請手下留情……  
> 本來在想他們在幼年期數碼獸面前打炮算不算underage，結果發現高二才17歲其實就算了（在戀童的邊緣來回試探  
> 因為實在很介意（很介意）絆他們打完鸚鵡獸之後就把毀掉的建築物晾在那邊，所以這章的大綱重點就是蘇科維亞協議（並不是）。雖然寫到一半都開始懷疑我為什麼要花這麼多力氣幫官方圓這種很現實的東西。還為此去補02找一堆細節，然後被和太在學弟面前都如此明目張膽旁若無人兩人世界給震驚了。  
> 不過也因為考察再次被和太的性張力嚇到，才會發生阿和一登場就丟掉我的大綱，還把油門踩到底的情況（腎虛  
> 並且補到02後面才發現海魔獸其實出現過……orz就不好意思請當作前面那章是他第一次出現吧（哭


	3. Chapter 3

刺耳的鬧鐘聲劃破了早晨的寂靜。除了成功地將前一秒還沉浸在夢鄉裡的主人驚醒外，也讓才剛握上門把，正準備離去的另一個人猝不及防地在門口停下腳步。蓬著一頭亂髮的太一從被窩裡伸出手，粗魯地關掉了鈴聲，又在床上滾了幾圈才甘願坐起身來。大和看到太一睡眼惺忪地望向自己，幾乎可以聽到對方腦袋裡傳來「喀喀喀」的齒輪運轉聲，彷彿無法想通為何會一早醒來就看到他。

畢竟以前兩人住得近，就算趁著自家老爸晚歸的時候在他家做這種事，太一也會在完事後趕回家，兩人從來不會一起過夜。但是昨晚他們都累了，在太一的堅持下大和先去浴室清理身體，等到他出來的時候床上的人早已失去意識。大和翻出抽屜裡乾淨的毛巾，替太一把身上的痕跡擦拭乾淨。把被子重新蓋上睡姿不良的太一身上時，他沒能注意到來自視線死角的偷襲，太一的手一把抓住最靠近的熱源——也就是大和的脖子——往自己的方向一拉，害得他一個重心不穩就跌了上床。

本以為太一是在裝睡的大和正要抱怨，卻發現對方根本沒醒，只不過是本能動作。他無奈地輕嘆一聲，想要起身——但一方面，他們真的好一段時間沒見面了，平時兩人也不會特別聯絡彼此，大和不會承認前些日子他甚至有點希望能發生什麼事件，好讓他有機會見到太一；另一方面，基本上獨攬了今晚大多體力活的大和也確實累了。他幾乎還沒來得及多掙扎幾秒，睡意就佔據了他的腦海。

等到大和再睜開眼的時候已經是早晨了，他匆忙地爬下床，想趁著太一還沒醒來前離開——他知道自己的生理時鐘很早，本想這時候離開應該萬無一失，但他沒料到太一居然在周末還設了鬧鐘。

他忘了太一昨晚說過，和光早上有約。

真糟糕。

「……早啊。」大和乾巴巴地說，希望可以讓這一片靜謐的空氣至少起一點波瀾。只可惜沒人聽見他的祈求，房裡瀰漫的尷尬氣氛只是顯得更加膠著。

「……早安？」太一有點不確定地回應。顯然還沒有理解眼前是什麼狀況。

大和的手還看似冷靜地握在門把上，腦袋則高速運轉著想該說什麼才好。一個想法瞬間閃過他的腦海——雖然事後回憶，他此時的腦袋肯定也還沒他所想像的那麼清醒——於是大和像是豁出去似的開口：「太一，你今晚會留在御台場吧？」

太一眨了眨半睜著的眼，抬起頭用力地思考著，然後給了肯定的回覆。

「那明天我們碰個面吧。」

「啊？」

「難道你有行程了？」

「這倒是沒有……」

「那就早上九點在彩虹公園前。明天見。」

「喔……」

房門開啟又再關閉的聲音敲響在太一的耳邊，隨後房間內終於安靜了下來，就像一個平靜的週末早晨本該有的模樣。太一伸了伸懶腰，沒形象地打了個大大的哈欠，慢吞吞地走進浴室完成洗漱，把自己打理得像樣點後才逐漸清醒過來。

「我剛才是不是答應了什麼……？」

太一衝到窗邊去打開窗戶，找尋著那個金色腦袋的蹤影。雖然人早已走遠，他還是憑藉著良好的視力看到了大和。太一的思緒陷入一片混亂。

所以那不是夢？他剛才是說早上十點嗎？我得記下來……不對，為什麼大和留下來過夜了？他又約我幹什麼？討論功課？又不是高中的時候，而且他們現在主修的課程差很多吧？去數碼世界？那為什麼不約在他家就好，光可以幫忙開門啊？

太一才剛開機不久的腦子想像著各種可能性。

難道是要約會？他想了想最後這個選項，然後噗哧一聲笑了出來。 

「都過了這麼久了，哪有可能啊。」太一自言自語地說，臉上的笑容也淡了下去。但他馬上拍拍自己的臉，打起精神來開始收拾要帶回去的隨身物品，把關於大和的想法全丟到九霄雲外。

「喔，這個很好吃耶！亞古獸，你要不要來一些？」

「我要！」

「亞古獸，你不會吃太多了嗎……」

「有什麼關係嘛，你們待會不是要回數碼世界一趟嗎？不好好吃飽怎麼行！來吧，迪路獸。」

「我沒那麼餓啦，光……好吧，一半就好。」

在這個數碼寶貝雖然少見，但也不再是未知生物的現在，被選召的孩子們早就不用像幾年前，還得幫自己的搭檔喬裝之後才能一起出門——雖然數碼寶貝們大多其實覺得那些服裝很有趣，而他們的搭檔也都為此留了一兩件兒時的衣服，以備不時之需。八神兄妹在兄長決定大學要搬出去獨立之後，為了照顧妹妹的心情，約好彼此不會太忙的話，周末都要挑一天一起做一件事。而這周他們決定要一起吃早餐，帶著搭檔的他們理所當然地被安排在了四人座。

「說起來，光子郎有提到為什麼突然要亞古獸他們去數碼世界嗎？」

光搖搖頭：「沒有，昨天他只是說有在意的事想調查一下。」

看著表情浮現擔憂的兩人，亞古獸快速地吞下了口中的食物，開口道：「沒問題的，太一！我上次回去的時候數碼世界什麼事都沒有，很安全！」

「是呀，反正一段時間我們本來就會回去幾天，不用擔心的。」迪路獸也附和著。

兄妹倆對看了一眼，太一聳聳肩說：「好吧。反正我順便想找光子郎討論一些事，等等我們一起過去吧。」

「電腦中毒嗎？」光注意到太一身旁放著的電腦包，太一點了點頭。「哥哥你不要因為搬出去了就亂上一些奇怪的網站喔。」

「你才不要上了高中就學些奇怪的東西！該不會交了壞朋友吧！」

「哥，我又不是小孩了……」

關於數碼世界的話題結束後，他們一邊悠閒地聊著彼此的近況：太一談起因為以前優秀的體育表現，大學的幾個運動社團都積極地邀請他入社，不過其實他高中畢業以後就不打算把心思放在這一塊上了，所以還在煩惱著如何婉拒；光說媽媽還沒習慣哥哥搬出去了，上次不小心又多做一人份的晚餐，她只好很不好意思為此打開數碼世界的門，問亞古獸想不想幫忙吃點東西。太一聽得哈哈大笑。在閒聊中，四份餐點也在不知不覺中被吃得一乾二淨。

想著難得講了很多話的光可能會口渴，迪路獸想把自己的果汁分一些給她。正抬起頭時，卻發現搭檔一副若有所思的模樣。迪路獸歪了歪頭，還是縮回了想推飲料過去的貓掌，以免打斷光的思緒。

趁著太一去結帳離開座位的時候，迪路獸跳到光的腿上，詢問：「光，剛才怎麼了嗎？你好像在想什麼事的樣子。」

「嗯……我覺得哥哥好像有什麼事沒有告訴我。」光把搭檔抱在懷裡，微微笑說：「可能是我想多了吧。」

待太一結完帳後，兩對搭檔準備在早午餐店門口分別。太一牽起亞古獸的手，而迪路獸則跳到了他的身旁。光因為晚些時候還和京有約，在提醒迪路獸和亞古獸注意自身安全，又叮囑自己的哥哥記得在晚餐時間前回家後，才往反方向離去。

即使已經好一陣子沒到過對方的公寓，對於泉家要怎麼走太一還是相當熟門熟路——畢竟從在足球隊認識以來，兩人就常往彼此家裡跑（雖然當時更多是光子郎到他家），至於一起去過數碼世界以後就更不用說了，一旦光子郎發現了什麼問題，第一個一定是聯絡太一，反之亦然；到了後來學弟妹的加入，有時候泉家甚至都被當成了大家集合的場所。

他們很快地來到了泉家的門口。按響門鈴後不過幾秒，光子郎就打開了門迎接他們。

「久等了，快進來吧。」

「我們打擾了——」

「打擾囉——」

「光沒有一起來嗎？」

「不，她下午還有事……我也是有事情想麻煩你……」

「又是電腦嗎？」

「對……但這次不是因為我摔到！我覺得可能是中毒了……」被直接地猜到了，反而讓太一有點不好意思。他誇張地嘆了口氣。「唉，先是手機，然後電腦也這樣，我對這些東西真的是一竅不通——」

「別這麼說，太一。畢竟某種程度上最常來往數碼世界的我們，是這個數據網路時代的先驅呢。」

懷疑光子郎是剛才是開了個非常冷的玩笑，太一吐槽：「我非常肯定亞古獸他們也不是用木馬程式在作戰的。」

「木馬程式？那是什麼？」亞古獸好奇地問。

「麻鷹獸以前說過是一種病毒，大概就是像吸血魔獸那樣的存在。」迪路獸說，語氣並不是很有自信。

「這麼解釋好像也不能說哪裡錯了……」光子郎苦笑了幾聲。把裝滿烏龍茶的杯子遞給房裡的每個人後，他轉身坐回書桌前——桌上的兩台電腦都已經打開了，正在執行著某些他們看不懂的運算。「太一的電腦先放在這邊吧，我想那不會花太多時間的。」

「說的也是，數碼世界的事情要緊。」

「啊，其實那也不是很急。」

大家怪異地看著光子郎，他有些臉紅。太一才注意到甲蟲獸並不在光子郎身邊。

「先讓我說明一下吧：我之所以開始這次的調查工作，是因為三周前的海魔獸事件。」聽到這裡，太一坐直身體，顯得更專注了。「因為我的誤判，當下沒有發現對方是帶有惡意的病毒種數碼寶貝，而非一般的誤闖事件，所以當下提供了錯誤的建議……」光子郎還沒說完，太一難得地插嘴道：「那不是你的錯，我和空都在現場了也沒能判斷……」

光子郎搖搖頭，示意這個稍後再提。「總之，當天晚上我就連絡了玄內先生，詢問我們把海魔獸送回去有沒有造成哪個地方的災難？但是玄內先生卻說他並沒有注意到任何異常。我們後來推測，可能在大門打開的同時，海魔獸剛好被祖頓獸的重錘火花給消滅了。」

「既然如此，那為什麼還要我們去數碼世界呢？」迪路獸問。

「在迪亞波羅獸以後，幾乎不再有像這樣明顯帶有殺傷性的數碼寶貝在這邊的世界出現，遑論還是個對人類有敵意的病毒種完全體？」光子郎皺起眉頭，太一也理解了他為何會起疑。「我擔心會不會數碼世界最近發生了什麼，而我們卻沒有察覺。所以希望你們可以和甲蟲獸一起，尋找一下有沒有哪裡出現異常……」

亞古獸和迪路獸對看一眼，異口同聲道：「沒問題！」

「從這裡出發嗎？」

「是的，我已經設定好，位置會開在當初我們把海魔獸送回去的地方。甲蟲獸會在附近等你們。」

和拿著D3的大輔他們只要有筆記型電腦，就隨時可以開啟各地的大門不同；其他人如果要打開數碼世界的大門的話，只能透過敲入一堆亂七八糟又複雜的程式碼——這是太一的說法——並讓電腦執行一段時間的運算才有可能辦到。顯然他早在他們到來以前，光子郎就在房裡做好準備了。

桌上的電腦螢幕散發出耀眼的光芒，照在亞古獸和迪路獸的身上。然後兩隻數碼寶貝的身影就消失了。

「希望只是我多心了……或許這只是偶發事件，畢竟現在已經是網路時代，作為數據資料實體化的數碼世界會產生什麼變化也都是有可能的。」

太一拍了拍光子郎的肩膀。「你啊，從以前就總是可以發現別人找不到的細節，真的很厲害呢。」

光子郎笑了笑，弱弱地道了聲謝，沒有多說什麼。待確認進入數碼世界後的亞古獸、迪路獸及甲蟲獸會合後，光子郎才稍微放下心來，打開太一的電腦開始做些檢查。太一知道在這方面自己幫不上忙，於是也自然地拿起光子郎桌上的書隨手翻看著，毫不意外地一個字也看不懂。

安靜了一段時間之後，光子郎敲打鍵盤的聲音突然停了一下，說：「太一，你應該還沒買新手機吧？」

「還沒，我覺得應該可以再撐一下……大概吧。」

「如果你不介意的話，我這邊有一支……」

「啊？我不能——」

「不，這不是一般的手機。」光子郎從抽屜裡拿出了一支橘色背板的手機。「你的神聖計畫可以借我一下嗎？」

太一好奇地遞過去，看著光子郎把那支手機和神聖計畫連接到電腦上。「這是要做什麼？」

「我在研究，能不能把神聖計畫的功能移植到智慧型手機上。」看到太一訝異的表情，光子郎繼續補充道：「空有沒有跟你提過，上次和海魔獸戰鬥時暴龍獸退化的事情？」

「啊，對……我正想找你討論，我覺得可能跟我弄丟了神聖計畫，或是那時候昏過去了有關。」

「也有可能兩者兼具。」光子郎說。「因為我們的搭檔是藉由我們的精神能量才能進化的，所以不僅是作為能量來源的你當時無法提供，也沒有媒介可以連結你和亞古獸。」

「果然嗎……」

「如果成功的話……以後這支手機就可以作為神聖計畫使用。我想，至少可以當作一個備份。」光子郎邊說，敲打鍵盤的速度也沒有停下來。「另外，我還建立了一個雲端空間來同步資訊。往後再遇見未知的數碼寶貝的話，就算我不在現場，也可以即時同步到神聖計畫更新的數據。」

「所以，你在這裡也可以知道我遇見的是哪種數碼寶貝？」

「正是如此。不過，這部份的功能目前都還只能說是試用品，實際使用情形都還需要測試……但一般的功能是沒問題的，總之，至少先把手機換掉吧。」光子郎把神聖計畫和手機一併遞給了太一。

「謝了！光子郎。我會好好使用的，如果有什麼問題再告訴你。」

「哪裡，這是我應該做的。」光子郎開心地笑了。他正想回過頭繼續處理太一的電腦，卻又突然想起了什麼。「說起來，太一，你最近還好嗎？」

「啊？如果你是說之前那個早就沒事啦……」

「不，我是說……」光子郎停頓了一下，有點不確定地開口：「你是不是有什麼心事？」

太一的心裡喀噔一聲，但是他盡力掩飾了自己的表情。「沒有啊，怎麼突然這麼說？」

光子郎沒有忽視太一一瞬間驚訝的表情。他了解太一，雖然他平時總是表現得大剌剌的樣子，真的遇到什麼事了卻會藏在心裡不輕易讓人察覺。不知為何，光子郎想起昨晚大和沒有跟他們一起回去御台場。不過太一看起來並不想談，所以他決定不再多問。「不，沒什麼。」光子郎很快地把話題轉回另一件事上。「還有你的電腦真的是中毒了，裡面有些檔案已經毀損，我剛才看了一下硬碟的狀況，建議你整個系統重灌會比較好。」

「啊……我寫到一半的報告。難怪昨天打不開……」太一痛苦地做了個鬼臉。「沒辦法了……再麻煩你……」

光子郎俐落地開始作業，與此同時太一在地上抱著頭沒形象地滾來滾去。光子郎沒打算阻止他，只想提醒他小心角落的櫃子——正要開口前，光子郎注意到螢幕閃爍了一下，似乎有什麼東西跑過螢幕。

光子郎思考了一下。「太一，你別上什麼奇怪的網站喔。」

太一撞上了角落的櫃子，一臉欲哭無淚地抬頭。

「你怎麼也這麼說啊！我真的沒有啦！」

太一抱著無毒的、硬碟資料幾乎全部淨空的筆記型電腦走在回家的路上，幾乎可以肯定它比來時要輕了許多（「那是不可能的。」光子郎無奈地說）。

久違地回到家裡享受家人準備好的晚餐，對於剛開始獨立生活一個多月，課業、打工等等都才步入正軌的太一而言，是難得可以好好放鬆的日子。其實太一並不排斥一個人租屋的生活，不如說他還挺適應的；或許唯一讓他有點不習慣的就是睡覺的床了吧。畢竟睡了十幾年的下鋪，就連和光分房睡也都還是這麼習慣——在這點上，兄妹兩人倒是一個樣。

太一早早就準備就寢，躺在熟悉的床上，他不經意地側過身，看著小時候貼在床邊的便條貼和照片。除了家人和球隊，最多的就是在數碼世界留下的紀念了。他抬起手戳著一張大合照裡還掛著稚嫩表情的大和的臉。

「不知道那傢伙明天到底要幹什麼……」

這一整天下來，太一幾乎都沒讓自己再去回想早上那莫名答應下來的約定。雖然他感覺光子郎可能隱隱約約注意到了，不過對方並沒有繼續追問下去，對此太一非常感激。然而，少了可以讓他分散注意力的事，就連亞古獸也不在身邊的現在，大和在自己腦中的存在感就越來越強烈了。他煩惱地翻過了身，不再面向貼滿照片的那面牆。至少睡覺前眼不見為淨，明天的事太一決定就交給明天的自己去煩惱吧。

而一大清早自然醒絕對不在太一昨晚看似豁達的計畫之內。睜開眼睛後就失去睡意的他崩潰地關掉了根本還沒響的鬧鐘，不甘願地起床。

好像我在期待什麼一樣。太一在心裡忿忿地想。

走出房門，果不其然整個八神家都還沒醒來，難得的周日就連八神裕子也會睡晚一點。客廳安靜得像昨天某人剛離開的時候一樣，唯一不同的只有——

「早安，小咪。」

磨蹭著太一褲腿的貓輕輕叫了一聲以示回應。

太一索性蹲了下來，熟練地擼起貓。小咪在他的手裡舒服地發出呼嚕聲，頭也使勁地往他懷裡鑽，把他剛起床還有些緊張的情緒都驅散了。平常若是光在的話，小咪基本上不太會主動親近，所以他好好地把握了這個機會。

搔著貓咪的下巴時，看著對方愉快地瞇起眼睛，太一又想起了待會赴約要見的人。「……要是大和也能像這樣順順毛就好了。」他感嘆地說道。完全沒有意識到自己的話有那裡不對，也沒注意到旁邊有人走出房間。

「哥哥，這麼早就起來了？」妹妹的聲音從背後響起的時候嚇了太一一跳，貓咪看到熟悉的主人出來了，也馬上就掙開太一的手，往光那邊靠過去。

「早啊，光。」太一有點慌亂地站起身來。「我……和人有約。」

「這樣啊。」

「嗯，晚點就不回來了……幫我跟媽說一聲。」

「好……」光好奇地看著太一。「哥，你是要去約會嗎？」

「才不是約會啦！……大概吧。」太一擺了擺手，卻又遲疑地補上一句。

「那是什麼意思呀。」光裝作有點不滿地說。太一打哈哈了幾聲，以還沒盥洗為由逃過了這個問題。

因為時候尚早，太一還是幫妹妹準備好了早餐才出門。不過平時總是掐了剛剛好的時間，以至於常常搞到最後只能匆忙出門的太一有點不習慣這麼休閒的早晨。約好的地點離家裡不遠，太一看了看時間，想不明白自己這麼早出門做什麼。

坐在公園門口的矮牆上，太一看著人們陸陸續續來到公園。有帶著孩子的家長們，也有一些年輕的學生來玩樂。聽著身後遊樂區傳來孩子的嬉鬧聲，太一看的卻是眼前的那一片海景——雖然被樹木遮住了大半部，他還是可以看見數周前，空、丈和他共同作戰的那個沙灘，距離這裡並不遠。不過他的思考很快被公園那邊傳來年輕男女的討論聲給打斷。

「快看那邊，好帥呀！」

太一疑惑地抬起頭，順著身後男性的手指方向看過去，才發現一台白色的重機正往他們的方向騎過來。車上的騎士帶著全罩式安全帽，快速經過他們時也讓人無法看清身影，不過已經足夠讓人留下印象了。而看到對方在前面的路口迴轉，身後的人們都在期待騎士會在公園附近逗留一下。

而太一沒想到的是，對方就這樣直直地騎過來，停在了他的面前。

「你提早到了？真不像你的作風啊。」厚實的面罩下傳來熟悉的聲音，太一不敢置信地望著重機騎士脫下安全帽。

「久等了，太一。上來吧。」

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩虹公園那邊好像剛好可以上高速公路，的樣子，吧（  
> 在絆裡看到阿和騎重機登場的時候真的發自內心感嘆帥哥好可怕，寫不出阿和1/100的辣……在我這裡圓一個讓大和載太一的美夢TT  
> 寫這章的時候剛好看到加布獸友情羈絆的設定概念，想到都直接哭出來（脆弱動漫迷
> 
> 從第一章到這邊的一個重點就是想腦補手機版神聖計畫的由來！整篇文就是我自己想圓各種背景設定的私心啦><


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章提及和空過去式

高聳的建築物快速地往後退去，只在太一的視線中留下殘影。他的雙手緊緊抓著重機的後座扶手，莫名有種自己好像被拐騙上車的錯覺。剛才在公園時的情境還歷歷在目，隨著他接過大和拋來的安全帽，身後人們的注視也越來越難以忽略——雖然其實那也僅是寥寥數人罷了——連大和究竟要帶他去哪的質疑、和這有點誇張的登場方式都還沒吐槽，他就匆匆跳上車，催促對方快點出發。

「所以你到底打算去哪啊？」隔著厚實的安全帽，太一只能盡力提高音量才能讓前面的駕駛聽見自己的問題。

「我還以為你不打算問了呢。」大和同樣被面罩悶著的聲音從前面傳來。「你有想去的地方嗎？」

太一想都沒想就把問題丟回去：「這麼突然我怎麼會知道？」

「……那我們就去御神溪谷（註一）吧？」

許久未聞的地名讓太一愣了一秒，才驚慌地大叫：「你發什麼瘋啊，那很遠欸！」

「所以我們這不是很早出發了嗎！」

「你幹嘛事先不告訴我今天到底要做什麼！」

「那你怎麼不問，傳個訊息很難嗎？」

太一被大和這理直氣壯的態度給震驚了，他張著嘴想反駁，卻在仔細思考後覺得對方說的好像也沒錯。一想到昨天的自己在大和看來只是在自尋煩惱罷了，太一就突然洩了氣，把梗在喉嚨的話吞了回去。

他沒注意到的是，為了讓大和能聽見自己的聲音，雖然手抓的還是後座握把，但他的身體已經漸漸靠到了前座的人身上。而後面突然安靜下來使大和困惑了一段時間，他想了想，把原因歸咎於連續兩天假日早起可能讓太一還有點嗜睡。

「……你要是還想睡的話，就別抓扶手了。」大和的聲音被一旁呼嘯而過的轎車給蓋了過去。

「啊？」

「我是說……」大和頓了一下，索性直接伸出左手抓住太一的前臂，拉到自己身前。「路還很長，這樣安全。」

感覺到太一一瞬間僵硬的手，大和默不作聲地嘆了口氣，想著對方大概很快就會把手抽回去。沒想到雖然猶豫了幾秒，太一還是把另一隻手也環了上來。

而不管原先太一是否還有任何一丁點的睡意，在這一下之後也全都消失殆盡了。

無論是身邊的家人或是周遭的同學，幾乎很少有人會騎機車。太一回想起他第一次，也是在今天之前唯一一次像這樣坐在某人的後座，還是高中的時候——而且也同樣是大和。當時是緊急情況，為了盡早抵達目的地，太一沒多想就跳上了大和騎過來的車。他們兩人那時候還沒開始現在這樣的關係。雖然看著眼前的背影時，太一的確閃過是不是應該抱上去的想法，但他最後全程都還是只握著後座扶手。

時過境遷，他沒想到有一天真的會像這樣在後座抱著大和。

終於抵達位於兒時露營地最近的車站旁時，太一深深反省自己高估了身體的耐受性。他沒能為時隔一個多鐘頭重新腳踏實地的感覺欣慰多久，就想抱怨他幾乎感覺不到自己的屁股——然而想起前一天才剛和眼前的人在床上翻天覆地了一回，這句抱怨可能會勾起其他遐想，太一馬上決定作罷。

從高中就習慣騎車的大和不是很明白太一一下車之後就哀怨瞪著自己的表情。

「從這邊開始走吧，沿著登山步道上去應該是最近的了。」大和沒有去看旁邊的遊客地圖，顯然已經提前做好功課。太一也就沒再多說什麼，只是揉了揉剛恢復知覺的臀部就跟了上去。

山路並不特別陡峭，畢竟當時還是小學生的他們也能背著行囊輕鬆走過。一路上他們偶爾會停下來看看風景，雖然沒能在賞花季節到來，山林的清靜和如鏡面般的那片湖仍然令人賞心悅目。不過大和總想不明白他們被帶到數碼世界前一刻，那湧起的湖水是怎麼從山腰間浮到山頂上的。

或許真的是因為來得早，明明是假日，剛才一路上竟沒有見到多少觀光客。

「啊，這棵樹……」太一停下腳步。大和也跟著停了下來，好奇地跟著太一的視線往上望去。「當年下起雪之前我就躺在那呢。」

看著太一陷入回憶的樣子，大和勾了勾嘴角，忍不住吐槽：「……你那時候是在偷懶嗎？」

「……這樣講太難聽了啦，我只是在休息而已。」

太一用手肘輕推了大和一把，離開了樹蔭的兩人不約而同感受到飄落的雨水。

「糟糕，我沒帶傘……」太一有點煩惱地抬起頭，掌心向上地接著水滴。

「這種雨不會下太久的……啊。」大和找到了不遠處的石階。「我們直接上去吧？就像那時候在躲暴風雪一樣。」

沿著大路繼續往前走的話，就會到達一般觀光客會去參訪的神社。不過兩人都很默契地往另一條小徑前進，踏上那熟悉的石階。

最後來到了對他們第一次前往數碼世界的七人而言別具意義的祠堂前。

「哇……還真是一點都沒變。」太一笑了笑，沒有把門拉開，而是坐在屋簷能夠避雨的地方，看著外面。「我沒想過會再回來這裡呢。」

「之前不也回來過一次？」

「那也是為了前往數碼世界嘛。」太一說道，似乎在思考著什麼，他掏出了掛在腰間的神聖計畫。「仔細想想，如果是這裡的話，說不定連我們都可以打開數碼世界的大門呢。」

「……你還是別對著門的方向吧。」大和望著曾兩度把他們帶到異世界的斷崖，覺得還是不要輕易挑戰這個可能性為佳。

他們安靜了下來，頓時只剩下淅瀝的雨聲在耳邊作響。四周被山林環繞著，如果走向山邊，眼下則是一大片起了陣陣漣漪的湖面，完全不見其他人煙。大和想，像是全世界只剩下他們兩人一樣。

「說起來……大和，」太一冷不防打破了沉默。「你今天為什麼帶我來這裡？」

「……就，第一次騎長程，想說去一個比較有紀念意義的地方……什麼的。」大和有點結巴地找了個聽起來還算可以的理由，以免不小心說出——他只是想把這台新車第一次載人的機會給太一罷了。

「你啊，還真是注重這種儀式感呢。」太一噗哧一聲笑了出來。雨勢開始逐漸變小，太一探出頭去，從側面仍能看見他嘴角勾起的弧度。

大和突然起了想要吻上那個笑容的念頭。

他和太一之間這種奇怪的關係跌跌撞撞地維持了快要兩年。他們從來不曾談過愛，自然也沒有過接吻這樣戀人才會有的舉動。

太一正好轉過頭來，一雙眼睛雖困惑地看著大和，卻沒有絲毫退縮——他們靠得那麼近，大和的腦海浮現了某個似曾相識的記憶；他似乎也曾像現在這樣迷失在對方的注視裡。

想起了那天發生的事，大和突然回過神來，截斷了兩人的對望。他的心臟砰砰狂跳，剛才他幾乎只要再跨一小步，就會徹底改變他們之間的關係。然而對此他卻是害怕遠遠大過期望。

移開視線的大和沒能看見太一在一旁露出了一個有點無奈的笑。

「其實我剛才想問的是……」太一閉上了雙眼，像是在掩飾著自己的表情。「你今天帶我出來，是為了什麼？」

大和的心跳漏了一拍。在外人眼裡，或許他們看起來只是一般的朋友出遊；但也不排除，有人會以為他們是在約會。

而實際上他們到底算是什麼呢？

他知道自己心底本就冀望著不只是朋友而已，但是約會？他們根本還沒有走到那一步，太一又怎麼可能會認為這是個約會呢？

大和不知道該怎麼回答——他發現自己也不知道答案。

那是個和今天相去不遠的雨天。因為樂團集訓比平時還晚離開校門的大和抬頭看了看厚厚的雲層，判斷短時間也不會放晴，乾脆加快腳步想趁著雨大起來前跑回家。他沒想到會剛好在路上碰到打著同樣算盤的太一——他那別具標誌性的髮型即使被雨沖塌了，還是能讓人一眼認出。

雨勢越來越大了，大和也往太一躲雨的屋簷跑了過去。「太一？」

「嗚哇！嚇我一跳。」太一回過頭來，大和看到他的頭髮還滴著水，顯然也被這雨淋得猝不及防。「大和？你怎麼回事，全身都溼透了。」

「你有什麼資格說我啊。」大和沒好氣地說。

「我本來想趁著雨還小跑回去，誰知道突然……」太一無奈地望著天空。大和注意到太一的書包和一旁的提袋幾乎已經全溼了，再繼續淋雨的話恐怕裡面的東西也會遭殃。

「……要不先來我家吧？這樣等下去也不是辦法。」大和比了比前面的街道。下一個路口就能抵達他家了，而八神家還得再走一段路才會到。在雨勢逐漸進犯到他們的掩護時，太一也只能趕緊點頭同意。

在大雨中奔跑聽起來像是青春熱血電影的必備環節，但在現實中就只是把身上所有衣物和鞋子以及書包都搞得一團混亂的糟糕事故罷了。一進家門，習慣了家裡只有男人的大和自然地把溼透的制服襯衫和長褲脫下，放入一旁的洗衣籃。反倒是平時大剌剌的太一還站在玄關，遲疑了一會才踩著溼答答的襪子踏入門廊。

大和接過了太一的書包，把兩人沾到雨水的課本和作業簿一一攤開來擺到桌上。處理完以後回過頭，才發現太一還穿著滴著水的制服站在門廊。他皺起眉頭。

「你想感冒啊？快脫掉。」

太一翻了個白眼。「脫了以後我要穿什麼回家啊？我的球衣也都溼了……」

「……我先幫你晾著吧，大不了借你一套便服。」

看著太一有點猶豫地脫掉襯衫遞過來，大和才意識到，這是在他們共同把走失的數碼寶貝送回數碼世界以來，第一次在只有兩人的空間獨處。自從做了那件事之後，雖然不至於避不見面，但是偶爾在走廊上巧遇時，大和總感覺太一的視線會微妙地游移到旁邊去。

這下反倒是大和開始不好意思了起來。他把襯衫掛上牆後，嘴裡嘟囔著說要去放熱水就逃進了浴室。卻沒想到他門還沒掩上，太一就跟了進來。

「……你什麼表情啊，衣服都脫了不就是要洗澡嗎？」太一一臉奇怪地看著他。

剛才還扭扭捏捏不脫襯衫的人是誰啊？！

大和扶著額頭，他實在很想撬開太一的腦袋，看看裡頭的東西究竟是怎麼運轉的（或者，有沒有在運轉）。但即使不算上那次手淫，幾乎可以說是從小一起長大的他們也少不了坦誠相見的機會，在這種時候阻止他的話只是顯得自己大驚小怪而已。大和撇過視線，裝作一切如常地隨手指了指旁邊的沐浴用品。「請自便吧。」

他背對著太一，把身上最後一件衣物掛到一旁的鉤子上，開始沖洗身體。水聲稍微蓋住了背後太一和他自己因為雨水而緊貼的長褲奮戰的窸窣聲，過了一會大和從餘光看到太一效法自己把衣物掛上牆，也就是說兩人都已經赤裸著身體了。浴室的空間並不是很大，即使背對著彼此，大和仍然能感覺到後方傳來的熱度。想起上次的經歷，他不禁紅了臉。

是浴室的蒸氣造成的。他試著這樣說服自己，只可惜並不成功。大和緊張地嚥了口水，偷偷轉過頭去，卻在視線對上太一的雙眼時僵住了。

他直直地盯著自己瞧，那對棕色的眼睛或許是因為熱氣而顯得朦朧。他的嘴一張一合，似乎躊躇著即將說出口的話。從小不知道罵過對方多少次「遲鈍」的大和第一次意識到：其實自己也不明白太一究竟在想什麼。

「你……」太一悄聲地開口，語氣還帶著點猶豫。「……想要嗎？」

他們靠得非常近，大和幾乎可以從太一的眼裡看到自己渴望的倒影。他屏住呼吸，點了點頭。

太一湊了過來，沒花多少力氣兩人的身體就靠在了一起。他小心地將兩人都起了反應的陰莖握在手裡，或輕或重地按壓著。大和扣住了太一的肩膀，笨拙地撫摸他的後背——他們就像是在初嘗禁果，急著想擺脫對性事的生疏，卻還不知道該怎麼做才對。

大和的手指慢慢下移，在滑過臀縫時太一小小地叫了出聲，隨後一臉驚慌地看向門口。大和停下了動作。「別擔心，今天到半夜都不會有人回家。」他頓了頓，甩開了覺得這像是戲劇裡拐騙少女的不良才會說的台詞的想法。大和想著曾聽過樂團裡的一位成員聊起，關於男人之間要怎麼做這種事的話題。

他再繼續往下探去，將手指抵在了後面的入口上。太一全身猛得一僵，就連手上的動作也停了下來。他抬起頭，面露茫然地看著大和。

「……可以嗎？」大和問道，手指還在皺褶處打著轉。太一放開了兩人早已硬挺的下身，雙手搭在大和的肩膀上，深呼吸了一口氣，似乎做足了心理準備才點頭。

第一個指節就著太一身上未乾的溫水探進去時，大和可以感覺到搭在自己肩上的手立刻收緊了。他慢慢地撫摸著太一的後頸，想讓他放鬆下來。

「……痛的話告訴我。」

擴張的過程不是很順利，大和其實不太明白自己這麼做對不對，但太一也沒有出聲喊停，他就繼續伸進了第二根手指。

「夠了……大和，可以了。」太一睜開了剛才因為緊張一直緊閉的雙眼，或許是因為疼痛，也可能是因為情慾，他的眼眶些微泛著紅，完全沒了平時那身為領導者的氣焰。

看著這樣的太一，幾乎讓大和興起了本能的征服慾，想要不顧一切把人壓在身下狠狠地衝撞。但他努力平復了呼吸，要太一轉過身去靠著牆壁。他對準了後穴慢慢插入，雖然已經有過擴張，不過初經人事的甬道還是很緊。大和進入到一半時停了下來，低喘著開口：「太一……你還好嗎？」

太一的肩膀劇烈起伏著，呼吸也顯得相當急促，他沒有回答，只是大幅度地點著頭，好像擔心大和沒看到一樣。大和皺眉，伸出手抓住了太一的下巴，把他的臉給扳了過來。

他的眼角還殘留著幾滴還沒落下的眼淚。

「你怎麼、不喊停……太一！」大和被太一的淚水嚇得不輕，以為自己做錯了什麼急著就想後退，卻被太一突然轉過半身扣住脖子的手給阻止了。

「該死的……不準跑！都做到這裡了就做完啊！」

太一的怒吼被哭腔削減了幾分力道，但即使位處劣勢，也不影響他的力氣比身後的人大許多的事實。「你這個……」大和氣急敗壞地想罵人，見太一還笨拙地試圖向後迎合他，乾脆就一鼓作氣地挺了進去。

「嗚！啊、啊……」太一被這一頂驚得鬆開了手，扶回牆壁，大口喘息著。直到他的身體慢慢放鬆下來，大和才開始緩緩地抽送。兩人的呻吟聲迴盪在狹小的浴室內，雖然剛才彷彿鬧劇一樣，但逐漸適應的身體也感覺到了快感。太一撫慰著自己的下身，幾乎和大和同時達到了高潮。而大和在那之前拔了出來，射出的體液部分隨著地上的水流沖走，部分留在了太一有點泛紅的臀部上。

看著留在對方身上的痕跡，大和感覺到自己的臉又燒了起來。雖然高潮餘韻尚未退去，但他還是趕緊扶著腿還有點顫抖的太一坐到浴缸邊。太一一直低著頭沒有看向他，大和也不知道這時候應該做什麼才好。

「太一，你、你需要……幫忙嗎？」大和緊張地問。太一只是搖了搖頭，雖然看不見他的表情，但是他的耳尖明顯泛著紅。

浴缸也泡不下他們兩個人，大和想了想，索性把浴室讓給太一。「那，你慢慢休息，我……先出去，好嗎？」太一嗯地回應了一聲。而大和快速地把身上的痕跡沖洗乾淨就逃了出去。

他看似冷靜地走到房間去準備一套借給太一的衣物，一邊整理著太一散落在桌子上的書本和衣物，但腦子已經燒成了一團漿糊。上次還可以用一時擦槍走火說過去，但他剛才確確實實，無可辯駁地對太一出手了。

激情消退以後浮上心頭的是滿滿的不安——他就不該因為太一的一句話就失去理智。什麼都沒有準備好，還讓太一露出了痛苦的表情……

明明才剛理清了自己對他的感情不久而已。大和苦澀地想。

『我們可能還是當夥伴更好吧。』他想起去年跟空分手的時候，她苦笑著對自己說的話。

雖然國中時答應了對方的告白，也在關係中做了身為男朋友該有的本分，卻總和他想像中的交往有點違和感，顯然空也是這麼想的。升上高中後不久，她就主動提出了分手。他跟空幾乎沒有任何陣痛期，就恢復了原本朋友之間的距離。

在那之後迎接他的就是忙碌的高中生活——除了一般學生正常的課業、社團活動，還有偶爾發生的數碼世界異常事件。作為隊伍裡戰力最強的兩人，他和太一雖然分到了不同班級，反而意外地多了不少相處時間。而也就是在脫離了交往狀態的那時候，他才有了心力去仔細梳理自己的感情：大和知道當他們剛開始冒險的時候，他曾把太一當作自己的假想敵，只是不願承認自己心裡有些崇拜著對方；直到冒險結束，他對太一的態度轉為信任，太一也成了他所傾慕的，不可多得的好友。

大和直到那時候才意識到——他可能很早以前就對八神太一動心了。

但是太一和空不一樣。他和太一之間總是很容易發生大大小小的衝突，思考模式不同常導致他們意見相左。如果交往了以後發生爭執，導致關係變得比現在更糟，那還不如從一開始就維持著夥伴關係就好。而他今天的舉動注定他們的夥伴關係已經搖搖欲墜。

為什麼每次面對太一的時候，他總是沒辦法冷靜下來呢？

就在大和陷入了煩惱的自責當中時，太一已經換上他放在門口的便服出來了。

「……大和？」太一小心翼翼地開口，大和猛地抬起頭，動作似乎太快了而顯得不太自然。

「太一，我……呃，」看到身穿自己衣服的太一，讓大和本來就緊張的心情又上了一個巔峰。「你、還會痛嗎？」他差點咬到了自己的舌頭。什麼不講偏偏問了這個。

太一瞬間紅了整張臉，他乾咳了幾聲。「剛才是我太著急……已經好多了。」太一瞄了一眼窗外，似乎對天氣好轉鬆了一口氣。「雨差不多停了，我也該回家了。」

「但你的襯衫還沒乾……」大和咬著下唇，以免再脫口說出什麼會讓自己後悔的話。他暗自希望可以把太一留下來，卻對接下來該做什麼毫無頭緒。

「那也沒辦法。」太一有點手忙腳亂地把自己的東西一股腦地塞進書包裡。在臨走之前，又匆忙地回過頭來，補上一句：「你的衣服我之後……不，」太一停頓了一秒，深吸一口氣。「下次再還給你。」

太一沒等大和的回應就一溜煙地離開了。留下大和一人呆愣地站在客廳，過了好一陣子才反應過來太一話中的暗示。

「下次，嗎……」

這樣是不是也好？只要不跨出那一步，就可以維持他們現在的關係；如果沒有真的在一起的話，也就不會分開了。

大和直到兩年後都還是這麼想的。

是為了什麼才特地約了他一個人到這裡來呢？

在太一身邊醒來的那個早晨，也許是一直以來謹守的界線突然模糊了，又或者是他的潛意識所希望的，除了身體上的關係，還能和太一在心理上更進一步，才會下意識地就說出邀請的吧。雖然這也讓他在走回家時煩惱了一整路。

看著太一現在好像面露為難的樣子，大和握緊了拳頭，深怕自己是不是已經越線了。他們雖然是夥伴、好友，但其實平常根本不會沒來由地相約兩人出行。就算是在商量數碼世界的事情，他也不會是太一的第一順位對象。

大和想，或許是他們認識得太早，在太一面前，他總是覺得自己就像回到了那個夏天，他還是那個血氣方剛的11歲孩子，害怕去追求自己嚮往的事物。

升上了大學以後，不像高中時兩人偶爾還能在走廊上撞見彼此。他也曾擔心過如果有一天，太一在他不知道的時候有了交往的對象，就會結束和他現在這樣怪異的互助關係。

但是在太一的質問前，他還是退縮了。

如果可以兩個人就維持這樣的關係一直下去該有多好。

「我只是……想回憶一下以前的事而已。偶爾這樣也沒什麼不好吧。」大和含糊地答道，目光閃躲。就連他自己都覺得這只是個再拙劣不過的藉口。

而讓大和鬆了一口氣的是——在太一幾乎就要開口說些什麼的時候，他的手機響了起來，打斷了兩人的對話。

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：「御神溪谷」是太一那屆被選召的孩子在1999年8月1日時參與夏令營的地點，於數碼寶貝無印小說版中提及，依相對位置推測應取自東京都青梅市的御岳山附近。
> 
> 本章的性行為是不良示範，現實中請勿用水潤滑並請記得戴套。  
> 對寫了不安全性行為感到很抱歉<<<


	5. Chapter 5

過於歡快的手機鈴聲還在持續作響，襯托在周遭零星的細雨聲和兩人間緊張的氣氛上，顯得格外不合時宜。太一在這場對峙中率先敗下陣來，有些挫折地撇開視線，接起電話。

「太一，你在家嗎？」

太一還沒能開口說一個字，另一頭光子郎劈頭就焦急問道——他少見地省略了平時那些禮貌的問候詞句，聲音還被不少雜音掩蓋，顯然訊號受到干擾。

「不，我在……別的地方。怎麼了？」

「甲蟲獸他們找到異常點了。就在剛才佛爾達大陸（註一）突然不知道從哪裡冒出一群毒蜘蛛獸，正在對當地的原生數碼寶貝發動攻擊。」

「你說什麼？！」太一的心一下子提了起來。「那讓大輔他們快點開門……」

「不行的。甲蟲獸跟我聯絡到一半訊號就斷了，我嘗試重啟連線的時候才發現是我們這邊的網路問題。」光子郎的語速很快。「以御台場為中心，至少方圓五公里的網路訊號都非常不穩定，短時間還無法排除起因，大門在這樣的狀態是沒辦法開啟的。」

「可惡……那該怎麼辦？」

「剛才你說不在家，那你人還在御台場嗎？」

「我……」太一看了大和一眼，對方不知道是意識到發生緊急情況了，或只是還在介意剛才的對話，也正緊緊盯著這裡。「我在……御神溪谷。」

「御神溪谷？」光子郎驚訝地重複。他本來打算去找太一商量對策，顯然完全沒預料到這個答案。他沉默了幾秒的時間，似乎正在思考著什麼。「如果是那裡的話，說不定……太一，你的筆記型電腦還帶在身上嗎？」

他沒有追問太一怎麼會突然跑到那麼遠的地方，省了太一解釋的時間。「我帶著。」

「好，請你先開機，然後照著我接下來說的做……請千萬不要搞錯順序了，太一。」

「……我盡量。」畢竟完全不擅長使用電子產品，太一有點不自信地說。他聽著光子郎的指示操作著電腦。絲毫沒注意到大和就靠在他的身後觀察。

「慢、慢一點，光子郎，我沒跟上……」太一手忙腳亂地敲打著鍵盤，一旁的大和嘆了口氣，在太一的耳邊開口：「是光子郎吧？我是大和。」

「大和也在那裡嗎？！」光子郎的驚訝程度不下於反射性摀住了話筒，一臉震驚看著大和的太一。

「換手吧，再這樣下去要浪費多少時間。」大和指了指自己的耳朵，太一還沒消化大和就這樣把兩人私會曝光的事實，只是愣愣地把通話切換成擴音。大和接過筆記型電腦，在光子郎的指示下盡可能迅速地輸入了打開大門所需的指令。

「最後請把電腦擺在石階前，螢幕朝著祠堂的方向，神聖計畫應該就可以打開門了。」

「但是，我們的神聖計畫不是D3……」太一有些不確定地開口，一邊依照光子郎所說把電腦擺好。雖然天氣幾乎快要放晴了，他還是脫下了薄外套罩在電腦上頭，以防萬一。

「是的。不過御神溪谷跟光丘一樣，本來就是數碼世界和現實世界的連接點，理論上要打開門的條件應該會比在御台場這邊低得多。」

就像貝利亞吸血魔獸那時候一樣，太一心裡想。「我明白了。這就出發。」他握緊了手裡的神聖計畫，無法控制地回想起多年前亞古獸被暴龍改造者帶走的時候，自己卻不在搭檔的身邊。

「太一……你到了數碼世界之後，我這邊有很大的機率沒辦法和你聯繫上。」像是親眼見到太一的表情似的，光子郎也擔憂地開了口。「其實這通電話可以打通都很不可思議了……不管面對的是什麼，請千萬小心。」

「……我知道啦，放心吧。」

太一站到電腦面前，他可以感覺到神聖計畫和數碼世界的共鳴，大門果然是可以開啟的。但是本來在一旁的大和也跟了上來。

「你也要來？但是……」

「我知道。光子郎，如果你那邊網路接上了，幫我聯絡岳，讓他帶加布獸一起過來好嗎？」

搭檔並不在數碼世界，大和瞭解即使自己去了也派不上用場。但是他沒辦法在明知會遇到危險的情況下讓太一一個人過去。

「……我會試試看。」

大和跟太一並肩舉起了手中的神聖計畫——似乎這樣的感覺已經有些久違了——螢幕和山谷間同時發出了熟悉的光芒包圍住他們。

光芒散去，雨過天晴的祠堂前兩人已不見蹤影。

數碼世界和現實世界的大小相近，即使曾在這邊進行過數月的冒險，那時的他們也沒能窺見整個世界的全貌。當兩人降落在被夜色壟罩的樹林間時，太一很快注意到周遭的景色十分陌生。

「佛爾達大陸……我好像只來過兩三次而已。」太一點亮手機螢幕，皺了皺眉，還動手敲了兩下螢幕。雖然訊號沒有斷開，但是光子郎那頭已經沒有聲音。

「總之，得先找到亞古獸他們才行……」大和才剛開口，不遠處就傳來了喊叫聲。

「貓貓拳！」

戰場就在附近。兩人對看一眼，立刻朝著聲音來源拔腿狂奔。數碼寶貝交戰時產生的碰撞聲越來越接近，太一才看見被高聳樹叢遮住的前方，竟然有個深不見底的巨大坑洞。光是他們所見，周圍就有至少五隻毒蜘蛛獸在地面上發動攻擊。附近的原生數碼寶貝全是成長期和幼年期，有些還在奮力反抗，但大多都已經困在蜘蛛網裡頭。迪路獸奮力地揮動著拳套抵擋攻勢，在他身後的則是被蜘蛛絲纏住的亞古獸和甲蟲獸。太一馬上往戰場跑了過去。

「亞古獸——！」

「太一！」見到搭檔的到來，神聖計畫發出進化之光，亞古獸立刻掙脫了蜘蛛絲，進化成暴龍獸。他和迪路獸合力一反頹勢，藉攻擊把面前的毒蜘蛛獸全往坑洞的方向逼去。

「這裡發生了什麼？」大和也不落於太一之後，快步跑向前試圖幫助甲蟲獸脫困。

「這個洞昨天還不在的！我們今天本來在附近進行光子郎說的調查，途中被毒蜘蛛獸攻擊，追過來才發現……」

「如果只是毒蜘蛛獸，就算只有我們也打得過……」

「不，真正的危險在那下面。」迪路獸趁著暴龍獸噴出超級火焰的空檔跳了過來，用爪子輕鬆扯開了讓兩人束手無策的蜘蛛絲，甲蟲獸終於恢復自由。「我可以感覺到……下面傳來了黑暗的力量。」

「……也就是說，不能掉以輕心對吧。」太一的目光重新返回戰場，隨著他們戰鬥經驗的增長，現在的暴龍獸和迪路獸要一起抵擋五隻毒蜘蛛獸綽綽有餘。在他們的夾擊下，毒蜘蛛獸開始往回爬，藏進坑洞裡或是躲到他們的攻擊範圍之外。

兩人三獸全都聚精會神地注視著如同深淵般的坑洞，屏息以待，不知道將要面對的會是什麼樣的對手。

短暫的無聲彷彿暴風雨前的寧靜，當太一注意到剛才爬到遠處的毒蜘蛛獸又逐漸開始靠攏，甚至試圖包圍住他們的同時，一個黑色的身影從深不見底的坑洞中慢慢飛了出來。

那個生物雖然有著人類骷髏的外型，體型卻不成比例地龐大；「他」手持一把同樣巨大的權杖，黑色的斗篷遮住了上半張臉，令人看不清他的面目。

那個樣貌讓大和想起了曾經在御台場苦戰的死神獸。

「當心點……這傢伙很有可能是完全體。」大和在太一身旁輕聲說，太一不著痕跡點了點頭。自從數碼世界的危機解除以來，他們已經不常和沒見過的數碼寶貝交戰；就算發生，也幾乎都有光子郎在一旁分析對方的數據資料，像這樣面對完全未知的敵人是少之又少。

不過隨著戰鬥經驗成長的可不只是他們的搭檔而已。

「大和……等會你和迪路獸、甲蟲獸一起，聯合這附近還有辦法戰鬥的數碼寶貝把毒蜘蛛獸解決掉。」太一用只有兩人能聽見的音量開口。「至少在現實世界的網路恢復前，我們要保護好這裡。」

巨大的骷髏停滯在他們面前，沒有要立刻展開攻擊的舉動。只是緩緩抬起頭，紅色的目光直直看向暴龍獸身後的位置。

「人類……」

太一跟大和迅速對看了一眼。暴龍獸也向旁邊跨出一步擋住太一跟大和，大有想要先發制人的魄力。但太一沒有退縮，他沉住氣開口：「……你想要什麼？為什麼要攻擊這裡的數碼寶貝？」

對方沒有回答，那張骷髏臉也看不出他的情緒。令人不安的沉默只維持了幾秒鐘，那把巨大的權杖頂端突然向兩旁射出光芒，變成了一把鐮刀。

太一見狀，立刻大喊：「散開！」

就在所有人起步的同時，無數鐮刀狀的光芒迅速射向原先他們所站的位置。大和、迪路獸和甲蟲獸往左邊跑，太一和暴龍獸則是往右邊。暴龍獸較大的身軀沒能躲過第一波攻擊，他的身體被鐮刀光刃劃過，馬上切出了一道深深的傷口。

「暴龍獸！你還好嗎？」太一停下腳步，擔憂地呼喚著自己的搭檔。

「這點小傷沒什麼……小心！」暴龍獸一把撈起太一往一旁臥倒。第二波攻擊很快接踵而來，太一已經感受到戰力差距，他想讓暴龍獸超進化，卻等不到恰當的時機。

在大和這邊則是遭遇了毒蜘蛛獸的圍攻。迪路獸可以抵擋複數毒蜘蛛獸的攻擊，但難以同時消滅他們；甲蟲獸的攻擊則幾乎無法奏效。大和的目光不由自主瞥向太一，他明白要取勝唯一的可能就是讓暴龍獸得到超進化的空檔，所以他這邊無論如何都得為他製造機會。

「甲蟲獸，你有辦法……繞過毒蜘蛛獸，讓那邊的數碼寶貝從反方向加入作戰嗎？」大和指著樹林的方向，那邊有幾個蜘蛛絲繞成的繭，裡頭的數碼寶貝還在持續掙扎著。「等你解開他們之後就立刻回來，我們去幫忙太一。」

「我可以試試看！」甲蟲獸趁著迪路獸靈巧地跳躍在毒蜘蛛獸之間攻擊時，從上空飛了過去，利用電擊切斷纏在樹木上的蜘蛛絲，從裡頭掉出了幾隻花拉獸和幻蜂獸。他們都只是成長期，正面交鋒沒有勝算，所以甲蟲獸指引他們第一波攻擊後要盡速躲回樹林間，才飛往大和的方向。

「就是現在，攻擊！」大和大喊。

「齒輪刺針！」

「過敏噴霧！」

幻蜂獸們射出的刺針阻擋了毒蜘蛛獸的腳步，花拉獸吐出的噴霧又造成短暫的行動遲緩，迪路獸抓住機會，揮出致命一擊消滅了其中一隻毒蜘蛛獸。然而敵方的增援卻陸續從坑洞中爬出，迪路獸咬咬牙，硬是清出了一條通往巨大骷髏方向的路。

「大和，你去幫太一！這裡交給我就好。」迪路獸說。大和雖然擔心，但是情勢所逼，也只能跟著甲蟲獸跑向另一個戰場。

「可惡，沒完沒了的啊！」太一邊跑邊吼。從剛才開始敵人像是刻意在阻止他們進化，鐮刀狀的攻擊從來沒有停下來過。暴龍獸的速度不快，光是要躲過攻擊就很辛苦了。或許躲進樹林可以爭取到幾秒鐘，不過樹林間全是受困在蜘蛛絲裡的年幼數碼寶貝，太一不打算冒造成傷亡的風險。

但是他沒想到在他們奔跑的前方，一隻種子獸踩著不穩的步伐走出樹林，似乎還沒明白這裡發生了什麼事。眼看攻擊就要打向那個小傢伙，太一想都沒想就使出彷彿在球場上衝鋒的氣勢向前撲倒，抱起種子獸就是一個前滾翻。一道光刃擦過了他的手臂，不過太一沒有注意到。

「不要緊吧！」

「對、對不起……但是我找不到大家……」種子獸縮在太一懷裡，連頭上的葉子都沒精神地垂了下來。

太一苦惱地想著該如何突破這個困境，他往坑洞的方向看過去，正巧在骷髏的黑色斗篷被風吹起時，看到了出現在敵人身後的大和跟甲蟲獸。

「飛翼閃電！」甲蟲獸的絕招雖然無法對完全體以上的敵人真正造成傷害，但是奇襲仍讓對方一時沒能反應過來。接連不斷的鐮刀攻擊終於停了下來，而大和更趁著這短暫的空檔大喊：「喂！人類這邊也有一個啊，我就在這裡！」

巨大的骷髏這才被吸引了注意，朝著大和的方向轉過身。太一和暴龍獸抓住了這個機會，進化之光在大和面前閃耀著，暴龍獸終於超進化為機械暴龍獸。

「究極破壞砲！」兩枚飛彈從機械暴龍獸的艙口發射，然而敵人的體型雖然高大，骷髏狀的身體卻十分消瘦，他扯過自己的斗篷，飛彈就從他的兩側呼嘯而過，倒是不偏不倚砸在想要偷襲迪路獸的毒蜘蛛獸身上，兩個頗具規模的爆炸消滅了大半的毒蜘蛛獸。

「這樣不行……」太一皺緊眉頭。附近還有太多傷者，這樣的場地對他們而言有太多不利因子。骷髏的鐮刀再度朝著機械暴龍獸開始了下一波攻擊，後者飛了起來輕鬆閃過，而太一也藉機往大和的方向跑去以避開光刃。

他邊想著要讓機械暴龍獸就這樣把戰場往天空帶，才發現那個骷髏的攻擊根本沒有瞄準，他仍然注視著大和的方向。而大和在剛才的爆炸後自然以為敵人的目光會回到進化為完全體的機械暴龍獸身上，就轉過身指揮著甲蟲獸和幻蜂獸們去協助迪路獸清除剩餘的幾隻毒蜘蛛獸，完全沒意識到自己被當作目標。

鐮刀狀的光芒從權杖的兩旁消失了，巨大的骷髏那隻骨瘦嶙峋的右手不偏不倚地朝大和伸去。

「大和——！」太一著急地大喊，逼近大和時仍然沒有放緩腳步。大和回過身來被撞得正著，直接受到地面衝擊。

大和被這一撞失神了一秒。抬起頭，看到的就是太一被那隻骷髏給抓在手裡的畫面。

在遠離地面以前，太一抽出還能自由移動的左手，抓起種子獸往外拋。「你快走！」

甲蟲獸接過了小小的種子獸，又連續發動了好幾次電擊，但就像是酸性泡泡打在古加獸身上一樣，一點效果也沒有。

「把太一還來！」大和這邊則幾乎失去了冷靜。他一瞬間想自己躍上那隻該死的手救出太一，但是骷髏像是猜到了他的想法似的，馬上往坑洞中央飛去，到了大和所不能及的距離。雖然那張臉看不出表情，不過大和幾乎感覺他揚起了一個勝利的笑容……與此同時，他開始發出某種詭異的，令人毛骨悚然的聲音。

「勁力三叉爪！」

在骷髏看起來準備往坑洞的深淵下潛前，機械暴龍獸左臂的金屬鎖鍊迅速伸向了他。

「嘖……」為了避開機械暴龍獸的爪子，骷髏只能選擇飛出坑洞。他仍然抓著太一不放，飛進了高聳的樹林間。在他飛上來的那一刻，大和看到太一的眼神有點不對勁——他並沒有如他所想地在奮力掙扎，反而緊閉著雙眼，像是在抵抗什麼東西一樣。

機械暴龍獸第一時間就跟著飛進森林，大和也立刻邁開腳步追了上去。甲蟲獸飛到迪路獸身旁，這時僅存的毒蜘蛛獸都退到了坑洞中，兩隻數碼寶貝稍微談了談，則往另一個方向前進。

樹林間持續傳來剛才骷髏所發出的，令人在內心深處產生壓迫感的嘶叫聲。機械暴龍獸和大和緊追在後，雖然大和是以人類之姿奔跑，但是在茂密的樹林間反而是機械暴龍獸前進不易。骷髏的前進速度不如剛才閃躲攻擊時來得快，大和猜測這個聲音有很大機率是他的某種招數，所以他才無法全速甩開他們。

也就是說，他很可能正在對太一做些什麼。想到這裡，大和握緊了拳頭，一股怒火油然而生。他沒有注意到隨著他被壟罩在這無法逃避的聲音的時間越長，越是勾起了他的負面情緒。

毫無徵兆地，那個聲音停了下來。骷髏轉過身，好整以暇地面對苦追在後的機械暴龍獸與大和，在他們好不容易接近之時卻猛得往上空飛去，讓茂密的葉林遮蔽住自己的身影。

「該死的……！」想通敵人剛才的行動只是在調虎離山，大和對自己沒能及早發現怒火中燒。他立刻想回頭，但是人類跑得再怎麼快也不可能追得上全速飛行的數碼寶貝。

「大和，快上來！」機械暴龍獸伸出了右手，大和馬上跳了上去。他們跟著飛出樹林，上空的視野一覽無遺，機械暴龍獸很快鎖定了骷髏的方向飛去。

「他的目標是那個坑洞嗎……」逐漸看見剛才被各種招式蹂躪過的戰場，大和喃喃地說。機械暴龍獸用最快的速度飛行，但是骷髏已經逼近了那個坑洞。「來不及了……！」

眼見無法縮短彼此之間的距離，機械暴龍獸猛地在空中停了下來，正對著骷髏的背影打開胸前的艙口。「究極風暴！」

兩道能量波閃耀著刺眼的光芒，朝著飛在坑洞上方的骷髏攻擊。顯然全神貫注在前方的敵人被打個正著，一時之間煙霧繚繞，而太一的身影從瀰漫在半空的灰霧之中掉了下來。

「太一！」大和著急地大喊。他們的距離太遠，但機械暴龍獸還是拚了命似地飛去，就在他幾乎想冒著風險伸出爪子接住太一時，從樹林的另一個方向突然飛出了另一隻數碼寶貝。

太一就這樣剛剛好落在了衝出樹林的比多獸的身上。大和定眼一看，是坐在上頭的光子郎和迪路獸及時接住了太一。大和這才終於放鬆了一直緊繃的神經。

他們紛紛在距離坑洞稍遠的平地降落，退化後的亞古獸和大和急忙跑到太一身邊，而他正扶著額頭打算起身。

「太一，你還好嗎？」

「只是有點頭痛……謝了，光子郎。」太一睜開了眼睛，環視了周圍一圈。「那傢伙呢？」

「應該已經被消滅了，剛才機械暴龍獸有打中他。」大和遲疑了一下，才繼續說道。「而且……那個聲音也不見了。」

光子郎點點頭。「那是金屬幽靈獸（註二），太一會頭痛很可能是他對你使用了一種用聲音奪取心智的招式，幸好還沒奏效就被打斷了。」

「這樣啊……」太一似乎恢復得差不多了，他放下手轉向自己的搭檔。「亞古獸，你的傷怎麼樣了？」

「完全沒事！就是有點餓了……」

「哈哈……抱歉啊，這次沒在你身邊一起戰鬥。」

「這又不是太一的錯！」

「大和，你呢？剛才那一撞我可完全沒有減輕力道呢。」太一拍了拍大和的肩膀。大和卻沒有多做回應，只是點了點頭表示自己的無恙。「好啦，剛才多虧了你和甲蟲獸，暴龍獸才能超進化！時間抓得真好。」

對於太一的感謝，大和倒是一點也開心不起來。

「不知道為什麼這裡會突然出現這麼危險的數碼寶貝……」光子郎自言自語地說。他正準備靠近坑洞觀察，卻突然發生了地震，眼前的空間像是被數據化一樣分解又重組。等到他們回過神來，剛才的巨大坑洞已經完全消失了。

「這是怎麼回事？」太一愕然地看著眼前光禿禿的地面。甲蟲獸飛了過去，謹慎地在半空中伸出一隻腳踩了踩，顯示出恢復的地面並不是幻覺。

「太奇怪了……難道是空間重疊了嗎？」光子郎低頭思考著。

「重疊？那是什麼意思？」

「用剛才的狀況說明的話，那個坑洞是在一個我們所不知道的地方存在，卻因為某種因素置換了原先在這裡的地面。」光子郎解釋道。「原本金屬幽靈獸也不是會出現在這裡的數碼寶貝，所以我才在想這個可能性。」

「如果是這樣的話，我是很想說這個金屬幽靈獸可能只是走錯路……但走錯路也不會突然就對著人開打吧。」太一嘆了口氣。「反正他也被消滅了，繼續待在這裡也查不出什麼。說起來，網路已經恢復了嗎？你才可以過來？」

「不……不只是網路，就連通話都還在全面斷線的狀態。」光子郎說。他簡短地說明了早上丈和政府正準備成立的數碼世界管理局開會，而他則負責相關資訊的提供——本來只是個簡單的設立會前會，沒想到會議才剛結束，他就收到了甲蟲獸的訊息。「再來就是我嘗試著打給太一你們了……我是透過衛星電話勉強連上網才能打開門，剛好一到這裡就看到在連接點想要聯繫我的甲蟲獸和迪路獸。」光子郎停頓了下，轉向大和：「因為時間急迫，我沒辦法聯繫上阿岳，對不起。」

「沒關係……這也是沒辦法的事。」

「等等，網路還沒好的話，那我們該怎麼回去？」

「太一跟大和那邊應該是沒問題的。」光子郎答道。「不過我自己這邊就……得看看剛才緊急接起來的通路還在不在。」

「啊，那不然、」太一正想開口邀光子郎一起通過他們的連接點，但是他看了一眼大和有些發黑的臉色，到了嘴邊的話硬是拐了個彎。「……我們就等你那邊恢復了再一起回去好了。在那之前，先把這裡的數碼寶貝們都救出來？」

太一指了指還掛在樹林間的蜘蛛網，剛才他救下的種子獸在他們談話間不斷飄來求救的目光。

「真沒想到這麼快就可以回來了……好像網路斷線是假的一樣。」

在他們救援所有的幻蜂獸、花拉獸和種子獸時，光子郎透過隨身攜帶的筆記型電腦發現訊號在稍早已經恢復正常了。『幾乎就是在坑洞消失時恢復的。』光子郎是這麼說的。他們推測是某種數據異常現象，才會使數碼世界的異變影響到現實世界。一行人本來試圖在坑洞的附近尋找是否有任何這場異變留下的痕跡，卻遺憾地什麼也沒發現，只有花拉獸很傷心地說原本長在那片土地上的樹木都消失了。

找不到能夠分析的跡證，他們也只能決定先返回現實世界。光子郎記錄了這個地點的座標，帶著甲蟲獸、亞古獸和迪路獸就先前往御台場的連接點了。而太一跟大和在確認光子郎順利回去以後，也打開了通往御神溪谷的門。雖然比預計的提前回到現實世界，不過整個下午也過了大半，幾小時前的降雨讓這裡的氣溫轉涼。太一一回來馬上撿起覆蓋在筆記型電腦上的外套穿上。稍微收拾後，他們就準備下山了。

「喂，大和，你真的不要緊嗎？剛才都沒怎麼聽到你開口。」接過安全帽時，太一像是終於忍不住這沉默的氣氛而詢問。「該不會我真的害你撞到頭了吧？」

「才沒那回事。」大和沒好氣地說。他跨上重機，擺頭示意太一快點上來。

一路上大和都保持著沉默，在數碼世界時太一推開他的畫面不斷浮現在他的腦海。他一方面責怪自己沒能注意到敵人的聲東擊西，另一方面，又對太一不顧自身安危選擇保護自己的舉動感到憤慨。再加上剛才面對金屬幽靈獸的無能為力，無疑是在他已經足夠充斥著負面情緒的心理雪上加霜。

他深深吸了一口氣，想要把不快的想法揮開。從太一靠在他肩膀上的那隻手傳來了對方的溫度，大和專注地感受著它來平復心情。

抵達太一的租屋處時已經接近傍晚了。太過於沉浸在自己的思維裡，大和這才想起他本來還想載著太一去別的地方，計畫卻全都被打亂了。

「今天謝謝你啊，大和。」太一倒是一點也不介意的樣子，扶著他的肩膀就準備下車。然而他卻在施力的時候突然僵了一下，大和沒錯過這個反應，他轉頭看向太一的背影，發現他的外套在手臂後側的位置有一塊深色的痕跡。太一總愛穿藍色的外套，暗紅色在上面顯得格外刺目。

「太一，你的手！」

「手？」太一疑惑地回頭，他抬起兩隻手左看右看，才在左手的上臂後側看見了一小塊血跡。「啊……我都沒發現……」注意到大和擔憂的視線，太一下意識地就回過身。「只是一點擦傷而已啦，不用擔心。」

大和剛才好不容易平復下來的怒意又再度被激起。他下了車一把抓住太一的手，不顧太一不滿的眼神就把他的外套給脫掉。

傷口確實不大，沒有在持續滲血，周圍也已經開始結痂，但卻絕不只是擦傷。那是一道細長的割痕，大和看不出傷口深不深，但他可以猜到這是怎麼造成的。

「……上次也是，這次又這樣。」大和低聲地說，一字一句間都散發著怒氣。「出了事你就不肯告訴我？」

「哪有出什麼大不了的事，你幹嘛突然發脾氣？」

大和咬牙，抓住太一的手也不自覺使上更大的力氣。對太一總是想要獨攬責任，以及對自己無能為力的憤慨化作言語，未多經思考就這樣脫口而出。「我不需要你這樣保護我！」

太一也生氣了，他豪不客氣地甩開了大和的手。「你把我當成什麼啊！我們不是夥伴嗎？」

「夥伴」兩字彷彿一盆冷水澆在大和的怒火上頭。他一時語塞，向後退了一步，還給太一私人空間。

而太一嘆了口氣。「大和，我不明白你是怎麼了。也不懂在祠堂前為什麼你要迴避我。」

大和心裡一涼，他沒想到太一會在此時把這兩件事聯結在一起。是他操之過急，現在太一想要拉開距離了？

「是不是我們兩個現在這樣……太詭異了？」

明明一開始最想維持夥伴關係的不就是自己嗎？為什麼在聽到太一這麼說後反而這麼難受？

「大和，我們……」

大和失去了留下來聽完的勇氣，他回過頭跨上重機就立刻發動引擎，留下太一一個人在逐漸黯淡的夜色中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：佛爾達大陸=Folder Continent=資料夾大陸，因前文提及法易路島=File Island=檔案島，故統一翻譯方式  
> 註二：金屬幽靈獸=メタルファントモン=金屬幻影獸=鋼鐵死神獸，選用DS台配翻譯
> 
> 謝謝重啟提供許多精美戰鬥場景讓我可以參考，不然作戰的地方好難寫orz


End file.
